


Beautiful Beta Boy

by GreyWingsandDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beta Kageyama Tobio, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Licking, M/M, Marking, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Praise Kink, Scenting, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWingsandDreams/pseuds/GreyWingsandDreams
Summary: Tobio Kageyama is a Beta.Society has told him that he's nothing special. The most he could ever hope for in a romantic relationship is another, plain Beta. And he’s fine with that, really.So why are all of these Alphas (and some Omegas!) acting like they are courting him?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 507
Kudos: 1699





	1. Kageyama

**Chapter One:** Kageyama

Tobio Kageyama doesn’t like being a Beta.

It isn’t something he can change, of course. And he understands there are benefits and crutches to every secondary gender. Yet the thought of being an Alpha or an Omega instead percolates in his mind far too often. 

He remembers the day he presented. 

It had been a boring, rainy Saturday morning when the first stirrings of sickness settled low in his stomach. He sought out his mother in the living room, fever making his skin flush and vision hazy. She’d taken one look at him and sent him right back to bed. 

The pain had been minimal, but constant. And his room  _ smelled _ . Not exactly a bad scent, but pungent nonetheless. When his mother had entered his room with homemade soup in her hands she’d paused. The Omega woman had sniffed the air and smiled softly.

“Looks like my baby boy’s a grown up Beta now!”

It was the worst news Tobio could have received.

Two days later and he was back at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. This time he had a small, inconspicuous Beta Patch over the scent gland in his neck. All students were required to wear Scent Patches once they had presented. Their scents were too new and overpowering. They wouldn’t be allowed to go ‘patch free’ until High School, and that was only if they’d presented early enough. 

He’d planned for being either an Alpha or an Omega. The two secondary genders made up 80% of the population. His father was an Alpha and his mother came from a long line of Omegas. His sister was an Alpha, even! So it hardly seemed productive to prepare for a Beta lifestyle. 

Betas were nothing. 

Tobio doesn’t know any Betas personally, and he never really notices them in public. That’s the whole thing, though. Betas are easy to ignore. It’s built into their very biology. 

Alpha and Omega scents are incredible and full of delightful pheromones. The strong, earthy scents of Alphas are meant to entice and make you pay attention. The softer, sweet Omega scents are inviting and cause you to melt. 

Betas? They’re…. _ clean _ . Fresh. They’re meant to create relaxing atmospheres. No need to keep your guard up or posture for a Beta. They don’t have those delicious pheromones that drive Alphas and Omegas wild for each other. And for good reason.

With only a 2% successful conception rate, Betas are basically infertile.

It wasn’t as if Tobio really wanted kids. He’d never given it much thought before he presented. Perhaps that should have been his first clue as to what his secondary gender would be. The biological push to procreate wasn’t in him. 

Some scientists suggest that Betas are nature’s strange form of population control. Tobio doesn’t care about the reason, but being looked at as ‘defective’ certainly doesn’t sit right with him either.

Whatever, it’s not a big deal, he thinks to himself. If he truly wants children then he’ll adopt. 

What he cares about is volleyball. And how being a Beta will affect his future athletic career. 

Alphas are valued for their physical strength, aggression, and spectacular stamina in the world of sports. Omegas were faster, with reflexes and instincts that were often a deadly combination. Betas had their place in sports too. There were plenty of successful Beta athletes. Biology didn’t give them that little ‘edge’, though. So Betas were often overlooked in favor of their Alpha and Omega counterparts. Especially when it came to recruitment. 

Tobio is a great setter, he knows that. But with every year that passes he will have to get better, stand out more. He has to be at the top of his game so that no one will question his usefulness as a Beta. They’ll just want  _ him _ . 

\-----

When Tobio enters the Karasuno Beta locker room he realizes he’s run out of Beta Patches. The last patch is stuck to his neck, and it’ll become ineffective in a few minutes. He’d meant to go to his locker and change it, only to be greeted with an empty box.

Dark ocean eyes glare at the box and he shuts his locker shut with a little more force than necessary. 

Alright, no patches then.

They weren’t required of him anymore, but Tobio has gotten used to the process. Maybe he just likes that added air of ambiguity. No scent means he could be anything, after all. An Alpha or an Omega; strangers on the street wouldn’t be able to tell. 

But his team knows he’s a Beta. He’s the only one, actually. 

Tobio sighs and slowly removes his patch. It doesn’t matter. And Beta Patches were stupidly expensive anyway. 

With his mind made up, Tobio leaves the locker room and heads into the gym. He doesn’t get two steps in before a small, admittedly powerful force pushes into him.

The Beta releases a huffed breath as the familiar arms of Hinata wrap around him. The spitfire Alpha practically clings to his back, smiling brightly and radiating too much hyper energy.

“Kageyama! I passed my history quiz! Yachi is gonna be so proud of me and-” Hinata stops his excited words short. His eyes grow wide, pupils dilating ever so slightly. 

Suddenly, the Alpha buries his face into the crook of Tobio’s neck and shoulder. Without a hint of shame, Hinata takes a deep sniff, the breath against his skin making the Beta shiver unexpectedly.

Heat flares over Tobio’s face. Scenting is perfectly normal, but he hasn’t experienced it much himself due to the patches. And Betas don’t do a lot of scenting anyway, since their sense of smell isn’t as powerful as an Alpha’s or Omega’s. 

None of that seemed to matter to Hinata in that moment. The Alpha keeps breathing his scent in and groaning so softly Tobio almost doesn’t hear it. 

“Kageyama you smell  _ really _ good. Did you use a new soap or something?”

The tips of his ears burn.

Tobio crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to look at his best friend. Leave it to Hinata to say weird, embarrassing things right before practice.

“No, don’t be stupid.”

Hinata whines, before finally moving and letting his chin rest against Tobio’s neck. His brow furrows, the barest hint of a growl leaving his lips. “What is it then? It smells like….the first snow. And kinda fruity. Maybe berries? It’s just so fresh and nice.”

The Alpha tries to inhale Tobio’s scent again, but the Beta quickly pushes Hinata off of him and scurries away. 

Hinata yelps as his back meets the floor. Tobio grins at the display and barely stops himself from laughing. Instead, he rolls his eyes and offers his hand to the other.

“Stop being dumb, we need to practice,” Tobio says.

“Yeah, yeah,” the Alpha concedes and takes the offered hand.

As Tobio pulls Hinata to his feet, he stares up at him with big, searching eyes. Hinata tilts his head to the side, like he’s looking for something that isn’t there.

The barest hints of cinnamon and ash reach Tobio’s nose. Hinata’s scent is more than familiar to him, but the Alpha really lets it go when he’s excited.

“Oh!” Hinata exclaims, snapping his fingers. “I know what it is.”

“What?”

Without warning, the Alpha points directly at Tobio. Or rather, his neck. Which Tobio quickly covers with the palm of his hand, as if that would do anything. 

“You’re not wearing a patch. That’s your scent! You should have gotten rid of that forever ago.”

Tobio’s eyes narrow and he forces himself to put his hand to his side. Nonchalance is key, and he doesn’t need Hinata making this a bigger deal than it already is.

“Why? It’s just my scent,” Tobio mutters.

Hinata exhales dramatically. “ _ Because _ you have a nice scent! Makes me feel like I’m floating. It’s kinda yummy, actually.” The Alpha laughs as he speaks the last part, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. 

Tobio wants to either bash his head into the floor or run away. “Yummy?” he mimics, glaring at the other. “I’m not a snack.”

“Could’ve fooled me! Anyway, this is great. Now you can join the cuddle piles.”

The Beta is already regretting his choices. He knows scenting and ‘cuddling’ is good for the team dynamic, but he hasn’t been expected to participate as of yet. 

Without the patch, he’s basically saying he’s down to join in. It would be a lot to adjust too. Part of him wonders, and fears, that he’ll be rejected from the activity. A Beta isn’t truly needed for the experience, he’s heard. 

Tobio lets his shoulders sag, tired before practice has even begun. 

“Whatever,” he murmurs “You’re way too excited about this.” He wishes his face would stop feeling so hot, but it’s hard to calm down when Hinata keeps looking at him like _ that _ . Like he’s two seconds away from jumping onto Tobio again. 

“Am not! Just for that, you’ve gotta give me all your serves today.” Hinata sticks his tongue out for good measure and walks further into the gym to join their teammates.

“Not gonna happen!” Tobio barks out, quickly catching up to him.

Internally, he tells himself to calm down. Hinata is probably exceptionally sensitive to smell. Or he’s a weird Alpha. He’s certainly not normal, and Tobio shouldn’t expect the same reaction or recognition from anyone. No matter how much it just made his stomach flutter. 

He’s just a Beta, after all.


	2. Daichi & Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Y'ALL. Over 200 kudos for one chapter?! We've haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!! Thank you to everyone for all the lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks this has already received. I seriously didn't expect this much of a reaction. You guys are the best!
> 
> So I guess we can all agree that this fandom is thirsty for ABO Kageyama!Harem? Good, let me give y'all your juice then!
> 
> Warnings: Handsy behavior, but it's all consensual!

**Chapter Two:** Daichi & Suga

“Kageyama, stay behind for a minute.”

The Beta freezes at the sound of Daichi’s command. Ocean eyes glance back behind him. Suga and Daichi are standing next to the wall of the Beta Locker room, gentle smiles on their faces. This should have been reassuring, but the nagging feeling that he is in trouble persists.

Practice had been...interesting.

He can’t figure out why, but the team had seemed a little off today. Too many missed plays and a distinct lack of attention. They were dazed and sluggish. The Coach had yelled at everyone at least once. Except himself, now that Tobio thinks about it. 

Maybe there’s a bug going around. Tobio hopes not. He hates being sick, and missing practice will just hinder their progress. 

Tobio walks over to his seniors. Daichi and Suga both tense as he approaches. He narrows his eyes, confused. Does he smell bad? He just finished showering, damp hair lightly curling on his skin. 

“What is it?” he asks. Nerves flutter in his stomach. 

Suga steps forward and reaches out to gently grasp Tobio’s arm. The touch is soft, and he can catch hints of the Omega’s scent this close. Subtle, sweet scents of lilacs and warm vanilla. The scent vaguely registers in Tobio’s mind, but it’s the same type of reaction he’d have to walking past a fresh bakery. Pleasant, but not enough to drive him wild like he sees Alphas do sometimes. 

“You don’t have your patch on anymore,” Suga supplies. 

Tobio nods his head and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I ran out. Should I go buy more?”

**_“No.”_ **

The response is spoken so quickly by both the Alpha and Omega that it gives Tobio whiplash. 

“Oh,” he mumbles. His neck starts to flush, but he isn’t sure why. 

Daichi comes up to his other side. The Alpha leans forward and slowly rests his hand on Tobio’s heated skin. His thumb brushes over the scent gland on his neck, the touch light but deliberate. The sensation instantly makes Tobio give a full body shudder. He releases a breath, the surge of warmth that travels down his spine unexpected. 

Blue eyes widen and he gazes over at Daichi, perplexed. Instinctively though, he tilts his neck to the side to give the Pack Alpha better access if he so desires. The reaction is so instant that he doesn’t realize his movement. 

Regardless, it seems to please Daichi. The Alpha smiles fondly at him, which only makes the butterflies in Tobio’s stomach worse. Or better. He can’t really tell. 

Suga trails his fingers up and down over the Beta’s arm. The vanilla scent is getting stronger, but he doesn’t know why. Perhaps it’s an Omega thing that Tobio doesn’t understand or something. 

“We like your scent.” Suga chuckles with his soothing words. Those fingers dance over to his shoulder, squeezing briefly.

“‘We’?” Tobio asks. 

“Uh-huh. The whole team does. Isn’t that right, Daichi?”

The Alpha hums his reply, voice a low purr. That hand hasn’t left his skin, and Tobio is beginning to feel strangely heated.

“I’ll have to give them a talk if they can’t keep it more together.”

Tobio furrows his brow and turns slightly to face Daichi. “What’s wrong with them? Are they getting sick?”

Suga snickers and pulls closer to him. The Omega’s chin rests on the crook of Tobio’s shoulder and neck. Arms circle around his waist, and Tobio thinks his mind goes blank for a few seconds at the contact.

“They’re just being silly. But Daichi will whip them into shape if necessary, don’t worry.” Suga buries his face into Tobio’s shoulder and inhales deeply. The Beta swears he can feel Suga melt into him, arms tightening their grip but the rest of the Omega going boneless all the same. 

“I get it, though,” Daichi mutters. His hand curls and rests around Tobio’s neck. The weight is solid and kind of nice. The Beta leans into the warmth and barely refrains from closing his eyes.

Tobio never got to do much bonding with his pack at Kitagawa. Half of them hadn’t presented yet and the need for scenting, bonding, and touching wasn’t strictly necessary. Now though, he thinks he’s starting to see the appeal. 

It’s nice. Makes him feel a little fuzzy, but not too heavy like he imagines it is for an Alpha or Omega. Hinata has told him it’s like bathing in scents full of comfort, heat, and a deep pleasure. 

“We weren’t prepared for your scent.” The Alpha steps closer. “It’s incredibly inviting. I can see why you used the patches until now. Kitagawa would have eaten you alive.”

That throws Tobio for a loop. He glares, though there’s no malice to it. Just confusion.

“That doesn’t make sense,” he mutters. “It’s just a Beta scent.”

Tobio can’t exactly smell his own scent. But it can’t be better than the musky, whiskey-like scent from Daichi or the floral scent from Suga. 

Daichi scoffs, yet doesn’t lose his smile. “Trust me Kageyama, there’s no ‘just’ about it. Did you really not see how everyone was reacting to you today?”

Cold guilt slithers into Tobio’s veins. He shuffles his feet, face flushing with shame. “Today was...my fault?”

Suga’s arms around him squeeze tighter. The Omega quickly nuzzles his face against the side of Tobio’s neck, soft trilling sounds tickling his ears. 

“No. Kageyama, honey, no. Nothing’s your fault,” Suga coos at him. 

The endearment makes his heart clench. He _feels_ how red he’s becoming, mouth opening and closing with words he can’t process. This type of thing _(coddling)_ is normal for Pack Omegas, but he’s never experienced it for himself.

Daichi’s eyes soften. The Alpha’s hands move to cup his face, making sure that Tobio’s gaze remains on him. 

“This happens sometimes with teams. They’ll get used to it.” 

Tobio still doesn’t look convinced. That’s fine, Daichi and Suga knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

“Now that you aren’t using patches, does this mean you want to bond with the pack more?” Daichi questions. 

The Beta bites his lips absentmindedly but doesn’t look away from his Alpha’s face. “I do, but I don’t...I don’t know how.”

The admittance feels odd, but there’s a certain relief attached to it as well. If there’s anyone Tobio can confide in about this, it should be his Pack Alpha and Omega, shouldn’t it? He moves just a little bit more into Daichi’s hand, blue irises shifting to the side.

“Every time I hear about pack bonding or scenting it’s with Alphas and Omegas. I didn’t think Betas could even join.” Bitterness laces his next words so abruptly he doesn’t have time to think them through. “No one ever mentions Betas.”

Suga growls.

The sound makes the hairs on Tobio’s skin stick up. It’s an angry noise that doesn’t fit the Omega. Or at least what he’s seen of him.

Daichi doesn’t growl, but his lips do slip into a frown. 

“Junior High education at its finest,” the Alpha grumbles and rolls his eyes.

“Kageyama, of course Betas are involved in pack bonding.” Suga brushes his soft lips against Tobio’s cheek. The Beta stops the whimper that desperately wants to release from his throat. He swallows thickly, but enjoys that contact all the same.

“Yes it’s rare, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen! We would never purposefully keep you out of it, either. What did they teach you in that school? You’re a part of the pack, Kageyama. You’re our Beta.”

Suga’s words make their way into Tobio’s mind, lovingly caressing parts of him he didn’t even know he’s buried deep. His lips tremble, and he has to look away from both of them before he does something embarrassing.

Blue eyes stare pointedly at the floor, yet the edges of his mouth curves into a small, hidden smile. 

Beta’s can’t purposefully control their scents, but their bodies still react accordingly. His scent must have shifted, because both Daichi and Suga gasp. 

The Omega practically _whines_ into his shoulder. Daichi cradles Tobio’s face with both of his hands. Tobio doesn’t have time to process it all before warm lips are pressing against his forehead. The Alpha groans low in his throat and Tobio can feel the vibration in his chest.

“Oh Kageyama,” Daichi utters. “You’ll fit in just fine. You belong with us. Got it?”

The mere thought of disagreeing is impossible.

Tobio nods his head shakily. His skin feels hot and sensitive. But, somehow, the two pack leaders seem to be more overwhelmed than he is. Like no matter how much they touch him it’s not enough. 

When they eventually separate and they allow him to go home, Tobio still feels the lingering kisses and hands on his flesh. 

His face burns. His limbs feel like jello. And he can’t seem to walk normally all the way home. All this just from a little touching?

Hints of vanilla and whiskey cling to him well into the night. 

If it’s like this _(intense, potent, magnificent)_ with just Daichi and Suga, Tobio can’t imagine how it’ll be with the rest of the team. 


	3. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all continue to amaze me with your lovely comments and support. Thank you so much! I am incredibly happy to provide the Beta!Kageyama Harem we are all apparently starved for. 
> 
> Your thirst is seen and appreciated~
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! It was a little challenging to write Tsukishima, but I liked the way it turned out in the end. <3

**Chapter 3** : Tsukishima

  
  


Tobio’s teammates are not the only ones who react to his Beta Patch being gone. His classmates also comment on the development. Alphas and Omegas he hardly talked to before suddenly chat him up much more.

They get closer to him. Brush their hands over his arm and sometimes the back of his neck. The touches are so quick and strangely casual that the Beta doesn’t have time to say anything about them. 

Is that normal? He’s never received this type of attention until now. 

Then there’s the scents. As a Beta, Tobio isn’t nearly as sensitive to scents. But even he can tell that the Alphas and Omegas that talk to him... _ exude _ their scents more when around him. He’s not sure of the purpose, though. Or if all of them are aware they’re doing it. 

The scents are pleasant in their own way, but they’re still a lot to deal with. 

An Alpha girl and Omega boy are crowding around his desk one day at the beginning of lunch. Strong citrus and sweet almonds ghost over his senses as they talk to him. Their scents compliment each other well, and vaguely Tobio realizes they must be a couple. 

The Omega boy is talking about the latest math homework, but Tobio can’t keep up. He’s staring at Tobio with bright eyes and smiling so sweetly that he’s a little entranced. The Alpha girl is silent, but her long fingers are playing with the ends of his hair. Occasionally she scratches just a bit into his scalp and all Tobio can do is shiver. 

Tobio doesn’t necessarily want to leave the conversation. They’re being perfectly friendly. Yet some part of it feels  _ wrong _ .

A voice loudly clears their throat and the spell is broken. 

The pair look behind them, and Tobio glances up at a familiar head of blonde hair and rectangle glasses.

“He’s already spoken for,” Tsukishima says, tone flat but scarily steady. His harsh gaze flickers between the Alpha and Omega. The couple stares back at the taller Alpha for several seconds until they slowly slip away without another word.

Tobio blinks, confusion evident on his face. What had just happened?

Before the Beta can comment on Tsukishima’s odd behavior, the Alpha places something on his desk. Ocean eyes narrow and then widen in recognition.

“This is your favorite, right?” The Alpha asks.

Tobio nods his head numbly and reaches out for the small carton of milk. He’d been planning on going to get one from the vending machine that day, but apparently Tsukishima has beaten him to it.

“Um...thank you?” Tobio ventures. 

That seems to be enough of a response for Tsukishima. The Alpha turns and leaves the classroom before Tobio has a chance to stop him. A million questions rush through the Beta’s mind.

Why would Tsukishima give him this? He’s never been the generous type. Not to mention he’s pretty sure the Alpha hates him. It doesn’t make any sense.

Things only get weirder as the week progresses.

Tsukishima keeps giving Tobio things. Or food, he should say. They’re only little snacks. Some chips, candy, or his favorite milk. But it’s all stuff that Tobio likes. How does Tsukishima know what he likes? He can’t remember ever telling him. 

The Alpha will put them in his hands without a word. Tobio barely has enough time to thank or question him before he’s walking away. It makes Tobio’s head spin. 

It may be his imagination, but the Beta swears that Tsukishima is standing closer to him now too. It’s not like Hinata, who will climb on Tobio’s back without a care or hug him too tightly for too long. 

Tsukishima’s new approach is...subtle. 

He doesn’t have any issue getting in Tobio’s face or standing directly beside him. Tobio can  _ feel _ the Alpha’s warmth. His scent is a nice mixture of cypress and almost sweet firewood. There are one or two moments where Tobio thinks Tsukishima is going to just go for it and place his head on the Beta’s shoulder. He’ll lean towards him like he wants to, but thinks better of it at the last second.

Or perhaps Tobio’s overthinking it. 

Tsukishima is an Alpha, he would never intentionally act that way to Tobio. Maybe an Omega, but not Tobio. It doesn’t mean anything, he tells himself.

Tobio has to repeat that mantra in his head when Tsukishima places a bag of chips in his lap. The Beta is sitting outside with Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima for lunch. Once again, the tall Alpha doesn’t say anything about it and promptly leaves to use the restroom.

Ocean eyes watch Tsukishima’s retreating back. He grasps the chips in his hands, lips frowning even if his stomach bubbles in a happiness he doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“Aw, you took it. That’s great!”

Yamaguchi’s earnest voice startles Tobio from his thoughts. He turns to the Omega, his brow furrowing. The look surprises Yamaguchi, but he quickly smiles through the awkwardness that is building up.

“I mean, I guess I thought you’d be more opposed to it. But hey, this is a way better outcome.”

“What are you talking about?” Tobio asks. Now he’s really concerned.

The Omega pauses. He glances at the chips and Tobio’s face almost comically. Yamaguchi bites his lip and offers, “Tsukki’s gifts. You’re...you know, accepting them? Accepting him?

Tobio is sitting up from the grass before he has time to really think about it. A blind anger surfaces onto his skin, flushing and embarrassed. 

He walks away from his friends, mortification setting in with every step. Yamaguchi and Hinata call after him in confusion but they don’t follow. Not like that would stop Tobio from his mission at that moment. 

The Beta was furious.

Everything clicks into place. He’s heard of food or small trinkets being given to Omegas by Alphas who liked them or were simply a part of the pack. Hell, he’s seen Tanaka and Daichi give treats to Suga. And sometimes Kinoshita and Narita will give Ennoshita his favorite drinks right before practice. 

That’s something done for  _ Omegas _ . 

And Tobio has been accepting these gestures without a second thought. 

The Beta is halfway between the restrooms and their lunch spot when he meets with Tsukishima. They’re both in the middle of the open, grassy field when Tobio stands his ground in front of the other. 

“Stop treating me like an Omega!”

Tsukishima has the audacity to raise a thin eyebrow at him. “Is that what you think I’m doing, King?”

The condescending tone is normal for the Alpha, but Tobio still bristles at it all the same. He balls his hands into fists at his sides. They shake with restrained tension.

“The snacks. The milk. It’s...Alphas do that stuff for an Omega. Not a Beta,” Tobio reasons. 

Shame settles low in his gut. He hates the way his voice tapers off into something softer. He doesn’t need a reminder of his ‘place’, but it seems like Tsukishima does. That, or the Alpha is purposefully messing with him. Tobio can’t tell and that makes the situation even worse.

The Alpha considers the other for a moment and groans. He’s obviously annoyed, but Tobio couldn’t care less. He stands tall and waits for Tsukishima to admit his deception. 

“Alphas do this for the  _ Pack _ , Kageyama. Not just Omegas.”

Tobio flinches at the use of his name. He can’t remember the last time Tsukishima has addressed him with his real name. It was always ‘King’ or even ‘Majesty’. 

Suddenly his skin is flushing for an entirely different reason.

The Beta let’s his mouth hang open. He tries to speak, but the words just won’t come out. Tsukishima doesn’t wait for him before he’s talking again.

“You’re not only our Beta, King. I’m your Alpha. You need to know that I can provide for you. Not just on the court.”

Tobio tries to wrap his head around it all. He’s never considered someone being his... _ anything _ . Yes, when he decided to engage with the Pack more he understood on some level that he was the team’s Beta. 

But he never realized it went both ways.

Tsukishima is narrowing his eyes at him, yet it’s not the same glare he’s used too. The Alpha rakes a hand through his own hair and then slowly reaches forward. A large hand grabs onto Tobio’s clenched fist and drags it up to Tsukishima’s face. The Beta stumbles a bit as Tsukishima pulls him closer. 

“We’re easing you into all this. I didn’t think the gifts would be that burdensome to you.”

There’s an apology deep down in those words somewhere. It’s lost on him though, when Tsukishima gently brushes his cheek against the inside of his wrist. The scent gland under his skin tingles wonderfully and Tobio can’t help but sigh at the contact.

Tsukishima’s skin is warm. He nuzzles Tobio’s wrist with such soft reverence that it takes his breath away. 

Everything feels lighter.

Heat blooms onto Tobio’s face. It rushes from his chest to the tips of his fingers. He wouldn’t exactly call it ‘hazy’ or ‘fuzzy’ like he knows it can be between Alphas and Omegas. Tobio is still clear headed in many respects, but it feels  _ good _ . 

The Beta leans into the touch. A gentle gasp leaves his lips as Tsukishima presses a kiss directly onto his wrist. The Alpha lingers there, and gives another kiss for good measure.

Tsukishima gazes at him behind half lidded eyes. They seem to shine with something Tobio can’t quite comprehend, but wants too. 

Tobio tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. The reveal of his neck is instinctive and unintentional, and Tsukishima knows that. Maybe one day it wouldn’t be. Maybe Tobio would let him mark him like a proper Pack Alpha in the future. But if the Beta’s reactions to his gifts are any indicator, that day isn’t today.

So for now the Alpha ignores it. 

“I…,” Tobio starts to say. He pauses and wets his lips, searching for the right words. “I don’t mind the gifts.”

Tsukishima slowly lets go of Tobio’s hand. The Beta stops himself from cradling it into his chest. Or breathing in the scent that Tsukishima left. The Alpha would never let him live it down if he did and he’s already feeling incredibly vulnerable.

“Alright,” Tsukishima murmurs. A not quite smile quirks at the edges of his lips, but Tobio thinks he might just be seeing things. 

“Then we’re off to a good start."

A few days later Tobio leaves a small box on Tsukishima’s desk. It isn’t wrapped prettily or tied with a bow and one of the edges is a little smushed. That doesn’t stop the small, strawberry shortcake inside from being absolutely delicious.

During practice, Tsukishima comes up behind Tobio. He doesn’t grab him or brush his hands against his arms, but the distance is practically nonexistent between them.

Tobio can feel the Alpha’s warm breath on the back of his neck. The firewood scent is even sweeter than usual and he can’t help but think _ ‘wow, is that because of me?’ _

“Who would have thought that my Beta is so considerate,” Tsukishima growls lowly in his ear. 

Tobio blames his red face on practice and refuses to admit otherwise.

  
  



	4. Kindaichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you! I truly am in awe of all the lovely comments, kudos, and support y'all have given this fic and myself! Seriously, it's astounding to me. I'm incredibly happy that people are liking this story that started out on a random whim. 700 kudos for three chapters?! I knew the thirst was real, but I didn't know it was THAT real! Again, guess I gotta give y'all your juice then. 
> 
> I love you guys. You're the best! <3 
> 
> Side note for this chapter! This story will predominately be soft, fluffy, and possibly sexy in future chapters. However, this chapter is more on the angsty side. It's Kindaichi though so...I felt like it had to be. But don't worry, it's not that bad! I hope you guys still enjoy it. <3

**Chapter Four:** Kindaichi 

The excitement and nervousness during the Interhigh games is palpable between everyone. Asahi looks paler than usual. Noya is rambling so fast Tobio can hardly understand him. And Hinata appears to be conflicted with bouncing energy and the visceral need to throw up. 

It’s not surprising when the orange haired Alpha races to the restroom and leaves the team. It is, however, concerning how long he takes.

“Kageyama, can you go bring back Hinata?” Suga asks him.

The Pack is stretching together, but Tobio feels too restless to do any more. His limbs are loose, warm, and ready to take on Aoba Johsai with everything he’s got. 

There’s thirty minutes until their game, and Tobio would rather take the time to focus his mind and breath. But if someone needs to grab Hinata and help get his head into the game then Tobio is probably the best choice.

“Yeah, I got it.” The Beta slowly raises himself from the floor and stretches out his back for good measure. Suga’s grateful smile and slight vanilla scent is enough to push away any grouchy thoughts. 

Tobio checks the two nearest bathrooms without success. His worry and agitation increase. Surely Hinata couldn’t have gotten into trouble before the game had even started?

Eventually he decides to try the more secluded bathrooms near the locker rooms. He’s half way down the empty hallway when the hair on the back of his neck stands up. The Beta catches the barest whiff of sea salt before his world is jostled around.

Cold stone meets his clothed back. His mind whirls at the sudden change in his surroundings, dizzy but now painfully alert. Two large arms are placed on either side of his head, boxing him in and making him feel unexpectedly  _ small _ . 

Ocean eyes widen and stare back into darker ones. 

“Kindaichi…” Tobio murmurs. His voice barely counts as a whisper, mouth hanging open as he continues to gaze up at his former teammate. 

The spiky haired Alpha is panting lightly, the pupil almost overtaking his eyes. He leans in close and Tobio tries to back up instinctively but the wall doesn’t let him go any further. 

Kindaichi lowers his head into the crook of Tobio’s neck and shoulder. He breathes in deeply, body shuddering as he lets out the smallest of groans. 

With the Alpha this close, Tobio can fully take in his scent. He’d never had the opportunity before, what with their required Patches in junior high. Oddly enough, Tobio doesn’t find it unpleasant. The smell of sea salt is stronger now, with underlying hints of birch and something subtly sweet.

Tobio’s curiosity of the combination stills him more than anything else. He jumps though, when the barest brush of Kindaichi’s lips finds the skin of his neck. The Alpha is _ dangerously _ close to his scent gland. 

The Beta presses his hands up against Kindaichi’s chest and attempts to push him away. Kindaichi doesn’t move and only crowds him more. Tobio isn’t a frail thing, but his former teammate has a small height advantage over him. Plus Alpha muscle is no joke, as much as he hates to admit it.

“You smell fantastic,” Kindaichi finally says. His voice is lower than Tobio’s ever heard it. There’s a tense, raspiness that makes his skin burn. 

Tobio averts his eyes off to the side, unintentionally exposing more of his neck in the process. Kindaichi takes the invitation and nuzzles against him. Warmth spreads across Tobio’s chest, and maybe it would feel really good if he wasn’t so damn confused. 

“What are you doing?” Tobio manages to voice. His tone is on the edge of panic.

Kindaichi eyes him and his gaze freezes Tobio in place. He looks hazy, his face flushed and vulnerable. 

“I’m just surprised. I’ve never smelled a Beta before and it’s...it’s,” Kindaichi pauses and wets his lips. “To think your scent’s been like this the whole time. How the hell is that fair?”

The Beta narrows his eyes. Kindaichi isn’t making any sense and he keeps pushing him further into the wall. The sensation of being trapped is not welcomed by Tobio and he hisses back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re acting like I did something wrong.”

Kindaichi sighs against him. He sags slightly, and Tobio has no choice but to awkwardly wrap his arms around the other.

“I thought you’d be an Alpha, you know,” Kindaichi mumbles into his neck, The warm breath and vibrations make Tobio shiver. “But if we’re being honest I kinda always hoped you’d be an Omega.”

Anger, venomous and sharp, quickly races into Tobio’s veins. The Beta pushes back again with more strength. This time the Alpha does step away, but the distance is minimal. 

“I didn’t _ ask _ for your honesty!” Tobio seethes. His face is red with embarrassment and shame that he thought he’d started to bury. Of course Kindaichi would want him to be an Omega. Anything was better than what he actually was, right?

Tobio tries to turn and make a retreat. Before he has the chance a hand is on his face. Kindaichi’s warm, lightly calloused hand cradles his jaw firmly but without the harshness one might expect. 

Instead, the Alpha is gentle as he moves Tobio to look at him. The unguarded softness in Kindaichi’s eyes takes his breath away. 

“Don’t you ever wonder what might have happened if things had been different?” 

The question throws Tobio for a loop. His mind goes in a million directions of what that could possibly mean. 

“Like, what if we hadn’t had the patches in junior high?” Kindaichi offers. “Or if you’d been an Omega. Maybe the two of us...maybe we could have…”

The Alpha doesn’t finish his sentence, and the unspoken ‘what if’ dangles in the air teasingly between them. It’s the strangest sort of taunt and Tobio doesn’t know which parts he’s so upset about. 

Kindaichi is simultaneously stuck in the past and mourning their present. 

Tobio wants to feel that hot rage again because it’s easier, but he can’t. The melancholy in Kindaichi’s features has transferred to his own. He can’t fight the idea of ‘what if’ and it’s suffocating.

The hand still cupping his face tilts it just a bit and Kindaichi is taking up all of vision. Tobio watches in a daze as the Alpha leans down to him. The scent of sea salt tickles his nose and he feels the barest breath of the other against his lips. 

“Let go of him, Turnip head!”

Kindaichi grunts as a fast, orange blur rams into his side. The warmth that the Alpha had created disappears and Tobio gasps in a deep breath. His mind starts to clear almost immediately, and the Beta shakes his head for good measure.

Tobio looks over to where Kindaichi and Hinata are now having what can only be described as a stand off. Both Alpha’s have their heads held high, fists clenched, and teeth bared. They’re posturing, Tobio realizes. 

“Stay out of this, brat. It’s none of your business!” Kindaichi growls out.

“You had your disgusting hands all over our Beta. Of course it’s my business!”

The scents that gather into the air burn that back of Tobio’s throat. It won’t be long before a coach or another Alpha smells them too, and that would only spell trouble for their teams. Fighting isn’t tolerated during games. 

Tobio rolls his eyes and moves in between the both of them. His hands reach out to create more distance. Ocean eyes become electric in their intensity.

“Knock it off. You guys are going to get us kicked out.”

Hinata clams up faster than he’s ever seen. The Alpha gapes at him and a blush blooms onto his cheeks. Kindaichi is in the same boat, but has the mind to furrow his brows rather than stare at Tobio like a fish.

“Stop using your scent like that,” Kindaichi retorts.

Tobio raises an eyebrow. As a Beta he can’t control his scent, so he isn’t exactly sure what Kindaichi means. Confusion is evident on his face, and that lack of acknowledgement seems to deplete something in the Alpha. 

Kindaichi’s shoulders relax and he pats his own face before shaking his head. “Ugh, fine, whatever,” he grumbles and turns his gaze away from the two teammates.

Hinata sticks his tongue out at the other Alpha, but the glare Tobio sends him instantly makes him stand up straighter. 

Tobio walks past him and the Alpha quickly follows behind. Hinata sputters on about how the pack isn’t going to like this, and that maybe it’ll even pump them up more. The Beta only half listens to the rant as he can feel eyes watching him heatedly.

Although it pains him, Tobio stops. 

He doesn’t have to look back to know Kindaichi is still there. The tensions between them have been awkward even without dynamics coming into play. And Tobio doesn’t know if this will help or hurt but if Kindaichi is allowed to get troubling things off his chest then so is he.

“Sometimes.”

The word is spoken softly, yet it echoes in the empty hallway. 

“What?” Kindaichi croaks. Like even the thought of speaking causes him discomfort.

Tobio shuffles his feet. He looks down at the tile floor, heat gracing the features of his face. The Beta already wishes he could take it back, but he doesn’t think his feelings deserve that treatment.

“You asked if I ever wondered about things being different. My answer is ‘sometimes’.”

An intake of breath from his former Alpha teammate reaches Tobio’s ears. He doesn’t bother looking back to see Kindaichi’s face. Or maybe it’s that he _ can’t _ . 

Hinata stares up at him, perplexed but somehow knowing. The Beta’s hands clench at his sides and without another word he continues to walk away.

Kindaichi doesn’t try to follow them.

Hinata is vehemently by his side. Although he would never tell him, Tobio is grateful. 

For the first time in a while, Tobio is excited about what the future holds for him. With his Pack, he doesn’t have to wonder. He just gets to experience, indulge, and enjoy.

And that is worth more to Tobio than all the ‘what ifs’ in the world. 

  
  



	5. Nishinoya & Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y'all continue to blow me away with all of these lovely comments, kudos, and support. It's honestly overwhelming, in the best way! I had no idea this little story would get the attention that it has, and I'm incredibly grateful. Thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy this meal lovelies. I'll bring out the next course soon~

**Chapter 5:** Nishinoya & Tanaka 

Hinata is and always will be a blabbermouth.

When they return to the team after the incident with Kindaichi, Tobio assumes they will keep the information to themselves. It isn’t a big deal, he thinks. And they’d basically stopped anything from happening. 

He should have known better. 

Hinata practically bounces to the rest of the pack and spills the details of what occurred. Tobio expects his team to be mildly concerned at best, but he’s wrong on that front as well.

Everyone looks pissed.

The tension inside the locker room is near suffocating. It’s such a sudden change that Tobio has to awkwardly shuffle his legs just to stop his muscles from clenching up. A brutal mixture of scents overwhelms the room. It’s so strong that even Tobio feels his nose tickle and he has to place a hand over the lower half of his face. 

Tsukishima is glaring at the door. His body says he’s half a second away from dashing out of the locker room. Yamaguchi instantly has his hands wrapped around the Alpha’s arm. He’s saying something in a quick, hushed whisper but it doesn’t suppress the heat in Tsukishima’s eyes. 

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata have formed an odd, Alpha circle. Their hands are clenched into fists, fire radiating off of their forms. The strongest scents are coming from those three. Tobio’s never seen them look so...fierce, even for a game. 

Before Tobio has time to ponder the reactions of his pack, he feels a large, warm hand gently turn his head. The now stronger scent of honeyed whiskey greets him and he already knows that Daichi is the one who’s touching him before he actually sees him.

The Alpha cradles his jaw as he slowly tilts Tobio’s head side to side. It’s a little weird, and the Beta doesn’t understand it but he lets his captain continue anyway.

“Anything, Daichi?” Suga asks next to him. He’s trailing his fingertips over Tobio’s arm in a soothing gesture. 

Daichi grunts his response and shakes his head. His hand shifts from Tobio’s jaw to his neck until he reaches his scent gland. Rough fingers trace over the skin and the Beta shivers immediately. It doesn’t feel wrong like it did with Kindaichi, though. He’s not panicked. 

“Nothing visible. A new scent is there, but it’s mild. It’ll disappear by the time the game starts.”

Slow realization dawns on Tobio. Daichi is checking for  _ marks _ . Like a bite or maybe even a scratch. 

Suga breathes out a sigh of relief. Daichi slips his hand away from Tobio’s neck but doesn’t leave his side. Both the Alpha and Omega seem less tense, yet there’s definitely worry on their faces. 

“I’m fine,” Tobio blurts out. He brushes his hand over his own scent gland. “He didn’t do anything.”

Daichi doesn’t look convinced. None of them do. 

The nervousness for the game has shifted into a new, keen determination. Tobio is just as riled up, but he knows it’s not for the same reasons as his pack. This has added another personal layer and when they leave to go to the court their eyes seem to glow with alert resolution.

They have to win this game.

They have to. 

\---------

When they start to warm up on the court, Tobio hopes that’s the last of the weirdness. He wants to focus on volleyball. Not scents, marks, pushy Alphas, or coddling Omegas. Surely everyone will get their heads in the game now.

Thankfully the teams are kept to their sides during the warm up. The Beta purposefully doesn’t look at anyone from Aoba Johsai, especially Kindaichi. 

Hinata accidentally fumbles when one of their volleyballs is tossed to him. It swiftly rolls toward the net. Tobio goes to retrieve it without a second thought. 

When he reaches down to pick up the ball, he notices a pair of shoes on the other side of the net. He stands up straight and is greeted with an all too familiar face. 

Kunimi. 

“Kageyama,” he greets, curt. 

Tobio bites the inside of his mouth before uttering a quick, “Kunimi.”

The Omega’s eyes are dark, blank, and a little glazed over. He’s staring at Tobio without a hint of shame. The Beta shifts his gaze at the intensity. He intends to turn around and go back to his pack, but Kunimi moves first.

Kunimi ducks under the net and Tobio finds himself freezing. The Omega is quick and Tobio doesn’t have time to retaliate before the other is in his face. 

Tobio catches subtle hints of sweet, salted caramel. Kunimi raises a hand to balance on the curve of Tobio’s hip as he presses forward. The Beta stands there, stunned, when the first whispers of breath dance along his neck.

Kunimi takes in a deep breath and releases the softest of whines. 

“Back off!”

Two sets of arms are pulling Tobio backwards. He almost loses his balance at the sudden change in gravity, but fast reflexes keep him upright. The hands don’t stay on him long, yet the power in them is undeniable. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya are both standing between him and Kunimi. Their stances are open, hands out and ready to pounce. The poses are overly aggressive and obvious. But that’s nothing compared to the sounds the two Alphas let out.

They’re growling. 

The low, rumbling growls shoot electricity into Tobio’s spine. His instincts don’t tell him to submit like they would if he were an Omega, but it does leave him on edge.

What’s more overwhelming than that, however, is the surge of warmth he feels. His chest blossoms with heat, dark blue eyes widening. His face flushes and he barely refrains from putting his hands over his mouth.

They’re protecting him.

Guarding him. 

Daring the enemy to try and take what’s theirs’. 

Kunimi instantly blinks and cowers. He backs up and quickly goes back under the net. His eyes go between the Alphas and Tobio behind them. The Omega seems...surprised. Like he just woke up and wasn’t sure why he was there. 

“I...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he tries but bites his lip and turns away at the last second. 

“Tell your pack to get it together and back off our Beta,” Nishinoya spits out. “This is the second time this has happened.”

“There won’t be a third,” Tanaka seethes. He takes another step forward, growling loudly. Kunimi flinches at the sound. The Omega glares with as much venom as he can muster. Still, he seems to know when he’s beaten in this case.

Kunimi spares Tobio one last glance before he jogs back over to his own pack. The players of Aoba Johsai huddle around him until he’s out of view. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya both turn to the Beta. Their shoulders are still ridged, yet they’ve lowered their hands and their stances are not quite in ‘attack mode’ anymore.

Tanaka places a hand on Tobio’s shoulder and grips it tight. “You okay?” he asks.

Tobio nods his head. He’s unsure of words right now. He can’t stop his stomach from feeling fluttery. His skin is hot and his limbs are locked up, but it’s not altogether unpleasant. 

“Yeah,” the Beta mumbles. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“They’ve got some nerve,” Nishinoya cuts in. The Alpha crosses his arms over his chest. He looks like he’s seconds away from ripping into someone. 

They need something, Tobio realizes.

The Alphas.. _.his _ Alphas, are distressed. They were protecting him and now they’re unbalanced and anxious. It isn’t a good way to start the game and Tobio wants to do something about it. He wants them at their best. 

Maybe he can help?

He isn’t sure what, but something inside of him gently nudges him forward.

The Beta goes to Tanaka first. Tobio doesn’t think about it before he’s nuzzling the Alpha’s cheek with his own. He can smell spicy saffron and the mildest hints of melon. Being this close, the scent is stronger. It’s nice, Tobio thinks. It fits Tanaka well. 

Tanaka stiffens at first, but returns the gesture after a second or two of hesitance. He places both of his hands on Tobio’s arms. His grip isn’t tight of pushing. Like he’s just happy to have Tobio near him. 

After a moment, Tobio detaches from Tanaka and turns to go to Nishinoya. The Alpha doesn’t waste any time and wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist. It makes bending down a little harder, but Tobio manages to brush their foreheads together.

Nishinoya  _ purrs _ . Tobio hears the same sound from Tanaka at his side too. The smaller Alpha nuzzles his nose against Tobio’s, grinning brightly. 

Something like cedarwood and citrus invades the Beta's senses. It’s sharp, but not overpowering. Nishinoya pulls Tobio closer and boldly gives him a quick wink. 

The blush that graces Tobio’s cheeks burns.

“Aw, you do like us,” Nishinoya teases. 

Tanaka pats Tobio’s head, messing up his hair before placing an arm around his shoulder. “‘Course he does! We’re his awesome upperclassmen. How could he not?”

Tobio pouts and rolls his eyes. He stands up straighter and Nishinoya lets his arms fall away. He still stays close, though, and bumps their shoulders together. 

“...Thanks,” Tobio mutters, gaze turning to the floor. “For, you know, doing that. Kunimi’s never acted that way before.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka both hum, like they’re some sort of wise sages. It irks Tobio to no end, but he doesn’t comment. They calmer now, though. Whatever he’s done has worked.

Tobio’s chest swells with unexpected pride at that.

“Guess he wasn’t prepared to get that up close and personal with your scent,” Tanaka suggests.

The Beta clenches his jaw. Again, this nonsense with his scent. He can’t exactly smell himself so he doesn’t get it.

“It’s not like I’m in heat or a rut. It shouldn’t be an issue,” Tobio bites out. 

Nishinoya shrugs his shoulders beside him. “I don’t know how to describe it, but your scent makes me feel...clean. Fresh? Like, it draws me in and clears me up at the same time. That’s just how Beta scents are.”

Tanaka laughs at the incredulous face Tobio makes. “He’s right. Kinda addictive,” the Alpha adds. “It’s fruity too. Makes me want to eat you up.”

Tobio scowls, but feels his skin flush all the same. “Please don’t.”

Before the two Alphas can embarrass him any further, Daichi calls them all back to the pack. Tobio is grateful for the interruption and shakes his head to clear his mind. 

When they line up in their first formation for the start of the game, Tobio can’t help but look around at his former teammates across the net. 

Kindaichi’s eyes are focused, but his back is curved slightly. Like he wants to to hide himself. Kunimi is sitting on the bench and decidedly not looking at him. Iwaizumi pupils are dilated, confusion washing over his features in a way that makes Tobio feel guilty for some reason.

It’s Oikawa’s reaction that really unnerves him, though.

The Alpha is staring him down. His gaze is hard, piercing, and more dominating than Tobio had prepared for. It’s like he can see every inch Tobio moves, every small breath and fear that swirls in his mind.

Tanka caress his arm briefly and Tobio looks away. His teammate gives him a toothy, honest smile. The encouragement is small, but lights up a blazing fire inside him. 

He can sense and smell each one of his teammates. Maybe he’ll never know the truly intimate and overwhelming scents of them like he would if he were an Alpha or Omega. But it’s enough. It’s exactly what he needs to be.

The Beta takes a long, slow breath and gazes back at the Aoba Johsai pack head on.

He will support his pack and be supported in return.

They can do this.

They can win.

Together. 


	6. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intent to update this story so quickly after the last chapter, but then we hit over 1k kudos and I just HAD too. When I saw that I CRIED. 
> 
> Y'all, this is absolutely wild! I've never even dared to dream of the kudos, comments, and support this story has gotten. Seriously, y'all have made my day and inspired my writing more than I can say! Thank you so much. I'm incredibly grateful to each and every one of you. <3
> 
> So...it's the Oikawa chapter. This story is mostly soft and fluffy, but I won't lie there's a good bit of angst in this chapter. I promise you it won't last, though! Just tread carefully. Oikawa is kind of pushy in this. But it's Oikawa, so that should be expected haha. 
> 
> Please enjoy the meal! And stay hydrated lovelies!~

**Chapter** **6:** Oikawa 

Karasuno loses.

They play with everything they have. Sweat, strength, and heart envelope them with a fire and a burning desire for victory. Tobio gives it his all, and it still isn’t enough. 

The defeat is thick and heavy in his chest. What’s worse is the haunted silence that settles between all of them. Their movements are stiff as they leave the court. Tobio vaguely hears the cheering for Aoba Johsai on the opposite side, but he can’t bring himself to look back. 

When they gather up their stuff, Tobio takes a moment to slip away. He knows he probably shouldn’t. He should be with his pack and experience the grief with them. But he needs a moment to himself. He  _ needs  _ it. 

The world around him is numb as walks outside toward the back of the gym. It’s quiet and away from the crowds of supporters and other players. 

Dark, ocean eyes scan the trees and vibrant grass but he doesn’t really see it. He hardly registers the cold brick at his back. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t notice the other until he’s nearly upon him.

“Tobio-chan.”

The Beta turns his head sharply toward that familiar voice. Oikawa stands beside him, and although there isn’t much height difference between them Tobio feels very crowded in. The Alpha is leaning on his side against the wall. His stance is relaxed, casual, with hints of smugness in that infuriating smile.

It’s too much for Tobio to deal with right now.

“What do you want?” Tobio asks as he looks away. Staring at Oikawa and his deep, chocolate eyes isn’t a good idea. They see through him in ways Tobio still can’t comprehend.

Oikawa chuckles. It grates on Tobio’s ears. 

“Such hostility, Tobio-chan! Just because you lost doesn’t mean you have to be so rude.” Oikawa inclines his head, the barest tinges of warm breath ghosting near the side of Tobio’s face. “And to your  _ favorite _ senpai no less.”

It’s the last straw.

Tobio doesn’t appreciate being kicked while he’s down. He glares with a pained venom and pushes himself off the wall. 

“Leave me alone,” he seethes through gritted teeth. 

He takes two steps before a firm grip is around his wrist. Tobio instinctively tries to pull back, but there’s an iron strength in Oikawa’s hand. The very hands that beat him only minutes ago. 

A response dies in Tobio’s mouth when Oikawa presses his wrist against his nose. The Alpha inhales directly over his scent gland. The awkward angle is lost on Tobio as he watches in frozen confusion. 

Oikawa’s lips barely brush over the skin of his wrist. He’s breathing in Tobio’s scent with such confidence. Like it’s completely normal and natural to do so. 

The Alpha sighs softly, eyes fluttering and half lidded. He’s enjoying it. Tobio sees a small shiver run through Oikawa’s form, but that’s nothing compared to his own reaction. Heat washes over his body instantly. Yet the pit of his stomach is bitterly cold. He bites at his lips, swallowing down the groan that threatens to leave them. 

“You were an enigma for a long time, you know,” Oikawa murmurs, lips still happily trailing over his wrist. 

Tobio furrows his brow. He’s stopped trying to pull his hand away, but his posture is still ridged and cautious. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oikawa eyes him, the intensity of his gaze taking the air from Tobio’s lungs. 

“No one could tell what you would be,” Oikawa continues. “You had this raw, budding athleticism of an Alpha. Then you followed me around and ached to please like an Omega. It was strange, but now it makes sense. You’re neither.”

The Alpha gently lowers Tobio’s hand. The second Oikawa’s grip loosens, the Beta swiftly places his hand to his chest like he’s been burned. 

Oikawa closes the small distance between them with sure, easy steps. Tobio forces himself not to back up like he wants too. He lifts his head up high, yet the shudders that go down his arms steal away any leverage he might have. 

The Alpha takes a hold of the zipper at the front of Tobio’s jacket. Dark irises follow the movement of the zipper as he gingerly drags it down. 

All of Oikawa’s movements are very fluid but powerful. He pushes the jacket off of Tobio’s left shoulder. Fingers glide across the fabric of his shirt teasingly before they pull that to the side as well. 

Tobio’s bare neck and a portion of his shoulder is revealed to Oikawa’s poignant gaze. He hears the other hum and for some reason that makes a flush spread across his face. 

“Kindaichi was telling the truth,” Oikawa mumbles.

The Beta narrows his eyes, anxious guilt circling in his chest. “What did he say?”

“That you weren’t marked. I didn’t believe him. Huh, looks like I was wrong.”

If Tobio’s face had been red before it was burning now. The Beta flinches at the words, but Oikawa’s grasp on his shoulder keeps him from moving. 

Marks are a new, weird topic for Tobio.

He knows that both Suga and Ennoshita have bite marks on their necks almost constantly. Sometimes he can see them during practice when their shirts slip to the side. They're both older and have been a part of the pack longer so it’s to be expected. He’s even seen some on Daichi and Tanaka, but it’s not as often as the pack Omegas. 

As a first year, Tobio’s bond with the pack is still fresh. Maybe it wouldn’t have been too surprising if he’d been marked, but given how hesitant he was the opportunity hasn’t presented itself yet. 

And if Tobio’s being honest, he assumed he wouldn’t have to worry about it. He’s never seen a Beta marked, so he thought they just...didn’t. 

If Oikawa’s reaction is anything to go by, then that’s clearly not the case.

“That’s none of your business.” Tobio wishes his words would sound even half as strong as he wants them too. 

Oikawa curves his lips into a small, semblance of a smirk. His thumb boldly strokes the crook of his neck and shoulder where his scent gland resides. It tingles pleasantly and Tobio forces his knees not to buckle at the touch. 

“You may have a new pack now, Tobio-chan, but I think we can both agree that I’m your first Alpha.”

The Beta really wants to argue back. Yet the words stick in his throat. No matter how awful things had ended at Kitagawa, that didn’t stop Tobio from deeply admiring the other.

Oikawa inspires him as a setter, a leader, and (though he didn’t want to admit it) a person. That doesn’t simply disappear because they aren’t on the same team anymore. It doesn’t take away the hours he’s watched Oikawa serve and climb to heights he dreamed of even today. 

It hurts, but Tobio knows that he’s right. Oikawa is his first Alpha, regardless of whether Tobio had presented at the time or not. 

“I should be the first to mark you.”

Perhaps Tobio knew where this was headed, but it’s still a shock to hear the Alpha say it so bluntly. 

Dark blue eyes widen and stare at Oikawa. Questions, alarm, and disastrous hope swirl within those orbs. The idea of Oikawa marking him, paying attention to him, is incredibly conflicting.

He shouldn’t.

But he wants to. 

Tobio thinks of Karasuno. It would be wrong, wouldn’t it? A betrayal. It’s not like he couldn’t be marked outside of the pack, like with a significant other or something. But they would still need to talk about it. He’d have to get the pack’s approval so no feelings get hurt or instincts run wild. 

Tobio doesn’t think he’ll get that option. 

Oikawa isn’t asking outright, yet the Beta thinks that if he truly tried to fight it then the Alpha would let him go. He might be angry, but he’d accept it. 

This is Tobio’s only chance. Oikawa won’t ask for Karasuno’s permission, and he won’t approach Tobio again like this. 

How fitting that Oikawa would offer this when Tobio is at his lowest.

Trembling, the Beta shuts his eyes and tilts his head slightly to the side to give better, obvious access. Tobio can’t muster up the courage to verbally agree, yet he knows that this will be more than enough of an invitation.

Plus, he doesn’t want to see Oikawa’s triumphant smile.

Oikawa sucks in a shallow, quick breath at the display. Like he’s surprised. That shock only lasts about a second or two though, and then he’s in Tobio’s space.

The scent of overwhelming amber and the mildest hint of jasmine invade Tobio’s senses. It’s annoyingly enticing and even makes the edges of the Beta’s mind a little hazy. Oikawa is the epitome of Alpha in that moment. Tobio’s never felt so wanting and helpless. 

Hot breath tickles Tobio’s neck. The wet heat of Oikawa’s tongue glides over his skin. The sensation is so unexpectedly nice that Tobio gasps. 

A smirk dances on Oikawa’s lips. The Alpha licks over where his scent gland is again, slow and languid and teasing. Tobio clenches his jaw when kisses are added to the mix. It’s spitefully intimate.

When Oikawa finally bites down, Tobio hisses. 

Pain and warm, liquid pleasure race through him. It’s not nearly as harsh as the Beta thought it would be, but it’s purposeful. Oikawa doesn’t play with kitten-like nibbles or a quick knick of his teeth. No, the Alpha uses the right amount of force to bruise exactly how he wants. 

Oikawa groans into his neck. The vibrations make Tobio keen, body shaking with addictive electricity. It’s too much, but he doesn’t want the Alpha to leave him for an instant. The press of a warm body, the wetness of Oikawa’s mouth, the way his scent gland practically sings in delight. 

This is what he’s been missing all this time?

A horrid thought enters his blissed out mind. If Oikawa hadn’t approached him, would he ever know this feeling? His pack has never talked about marking him. And while he knows that’s more than likely because they want to make sure he’s comfortable, Tobio can’t help but nervously wonder if it’s because they don’t  _ want  _ to.

Oikawa wanted him enough to do it. So why haven’t they?

Stinging tears gather at the corner of Tobio’s eyes. He refuses to let them fall, but he can’t stop them from forming. 

With a final lick over the now surely bruised area, Oikawa removes his teeth from Tobio’s neck. The Beta still doesn’t open his eyes. He can’t. He just can’t.

Long, lightly calloused fingers cradle the sides of his head. Thumbs wipe away the tears until they are nothing more than a memory. Tobio shivers and moans softly; his neck pulses with remnants of hurt and delicious longing. It feels so good and he hates it already. 

“Oh Tobio. My pretty, little Beta.”

Ocean eyes open to the sight of Oikawa smiling at him softly. For some reason, that makes it worse. Tobio’s heart clenches and he wishes the Alpha was back at his neck, marking him over and over again. 

“I’m not yours,” Tobio whispers, voice hoarse and so very fragile.

Oikawa keeps smiling at him. He chuckles and tilts his head like Tobio just said something funny. Those fingers skim over his cheeks one more time before the other pulls away. 

“I’ll see you around, Tobio-chan. After we win nationals.”

The Alpha leaves him then. The chill of the air caresses Tobio’s bare skin, and yet he still experiences more heat than anything.

Minutes pass before Tobio is able to rearrange his shirt and jacket. He zips his jacket as far as it will go. It completely hides his neck, but he wonders how long until Oikawa’s scent will fade away. He can’t tell how strong it would be to an Omega or Alpha now that Oikawa has left.

He’s just a Beta, after all.

When Tobio’s on the bus, Hinata sits next to him silently. The anguish and tension of the pack hasn’t expired, and won’t for a while. 

Tobio refuses to meet anyone’s eye. They take it as sadness from the loss, and he’s grateful for the assumption. So he stares out the window, once again not really seeing much of anything. His mind is spinning. 

As they drive, Tobio suddenly feels Hinata’s pink search out and curl around his own. The action is subtle, and the Beta briefly glances at the Alpha in surprise. Hinata is turned away from him, though. Yet their pinkies are still linked together.

It’s such a small comfort. Tobio soaks it up and doesn’t try to pull away.

Something inside him roars to comfort the Alpha. To comfort the entire pack. To be comforted _ by _ them. 

But Tobio doesn’t know how to do that.

And as he looks back out the window he sourly thinks, maybe he doesn’t deserve to. 

  
  



	7. The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say this a million more times, thank you to everyone who has given comments, kudos, and so much support to this story! Every single comment gives me such joy. They inspired me to write this next chapter sooner than I anticipated. All of you are lovely and I couldn't do this without you. Thank you so much! <3
> 
> Alright, buckle up gang. It's time for the whole Pack to love on Tobio! If you're not properly feed and hydrated with this then I don't know what to tell you. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 7:** The Pack 

Daichi calls a ‘Pack Day’ soon after their loss to Aoba Johsai. While the Pack has spent time together before, they’ve never had an official Pack Day. It’s required, but if Tobio truly wants to he can probably get out of it.

Hinata never gives him the chance.

The Alpha appears at Tobio’s front door early in the morning and practically drags him outside. He rants about Tobio avoiding him and not answering his texts. Which, yeah, that is true. Tobio can’t deny that, and it’s not like he wants to make Hinata upset.

It’s just that every time he’s with someone in the Pack he feels choked with guilt.

When they arrive at Daichi’s house, Tobio pulls his jacket tighter to himself. He’s got it zipped up all the way to his neck and does not bother taking it off when they get inside. 

The mark under his jacket throbs. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but the bite has bruised brilliantly. If the Pack sees it, there will be no doubt as to what it is. Tobio had traced the darkened, red skin with his fingertips while he looked in the mirror. It was sensitive, and Tobio hated how the strange swell of pride surfaced when he saw it. Those feelings were always quickly overwhelmed with sharp regret.

Now he’s with the Pack and trying not to squirm anytime someone gets vaguely close to him. 

A plethora of pillows and blankets are strewn across the living room floor. Tobio can see some sort of action movie playing on the television, though the volume isn’t turned up very high. It seems to mostly be background noise to the warm, cozy atmosphere that is being created.

Half of the team is lying down on the floor, partially touching one another and talking. Others are on the couch, a mess of tangled limbs and laughter. Snacks and drinks have been set up on the coffee table. Tobio shifts his eyes away, and he feels even worse for not having brought anything. To be fair, he hadn’t intended to be there.

Tobio catches sight of Nishinoya and Asahi on the floor near the coffee table. Asahi is deciding between snacks, unsure and humming softly. Nishinoya is pressed against the Omega’s back. The Alpha nuzzles the back of Asahi’s neck before nipping playfully. Asahi laughs, soft and breathy, and bats the other away from him. That doesn’t deter Nishinoya for long, who simply wraps his arms around the Omega’s waist. Asahi rolls his eyes and returns his attention to the snacks.

A new mark blooms just under the collar of Asahi’s shirt. By the end of the Pack Day, he may have more. 

The Beta feels the blood drain from his face. He bites his lips at the display and quickly moves away from Hinata.

“Getting water,” he mumbles to his friend. Tobio doesn’t wait for Hinata’s response and swiftly goes into the kitchen. 

Tobio braces his hands on the sink counter and hunches over. He oddly feels sick, skin hot and yet so clammy. He shouldn’t be here, he thinks to himself. The day will be filled with scenting, cuddling, and adding new marks. It’s supposed to help the Pack bond as they prepare for more training and practices. They’ll be closer. 

He doesn’t deserve to do that anymore, if he ever did.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong?”

Vanilla and lilac tease his senses when Tobio hears Suga’s voice. He turns around and locks eyes with the Omega. Mild concern is laced over those features, and Tobio has to look away.

“Nothing, I was just getting water,” the Beta mutters. 

Suga raises an eyebrow. “Then where’s your cup?”

Tobio flinches. Denial is on the tip of his tongue, but his throat feels too dry to speak. Water really would be good, actually. 

The Omega walks up to him. He lightly places a hand on Tobio’s arm and gives it a small squeeze. That warm, genuine smile is on Suga’s lips and Tobio feels his stomach turn into nervous jelly. 

“You look like you want to run away,” Suga says. “You have since you got here.”

Tobio glances to the side. He puts a hand on the back of his neck without thinking, rubbing briefly before he winces at the shock that results from the mark. It’s a subtle thing, but Suga’s eyes zero in on his neck.

“Did you strain yourself?” The Omega narrows his eyes before they soften again. “You should have told me! I’m good with my hands. Here, I can work out any knots for you.”

Suga reaches out and brushes his fingers against his neck. The touch is gentle, but doesn’t last long as Tobio hurriedly pulls back. He can’t go far, but the quick retaliation makes even Suga recoil. 

“Don’t-” Tobio starts to say but stops cold.

The Omega’s eyes widen. His mouth hangs open slightly before he closes it. The two stare at each other for a moment and then Suga steps towards Tobio again.

“Kageyama, can you please remove your jacket for me?” Suga smiles at him once more, so soft and inviting that it hurts Tobio’s chest. “Please?”

Tobio knew he shouldn’t have come. If he refuses he’ll just look guiltier than he already is. Maybe if it’s Suga the betrayal won’t feel as brutal. Maybe he won’t tell anyone and just kick Tobio out so he won’t have to go through a full on Pack argument.

The Beta’s fingers tremble as he reaches up and slowly unzips his jacket. He puts the jacket on the counter. For good measure, Tobio pulls his shirt slightly to the side to reveal the red, obvious mark on his scent gland. His eyes go directly to the tile floor so he doesn’t see Suga’s face when the Omega gasps.

Here it comes. The anger. The hatred. Tobio thought he had prepared for it but he’s still not ready. He squeezes his eyes shut and just hopes that Suga will get it over with quickly.

“Oh baby, who did this to you?”

Suga’s voice is watery, and somehow that’s a thousand times worse. 

Tobio opens his eyes and watches Sugar close the small distance between them. The Omega lightly strokes the tender skin of his neck, brows furrowed and brown irises glassy. He’s frowning, but he doesn’t seem furious.

He’s sad.

The Beta shivers as Suga touches him. It’s barely anything, but it makes Tobio shake all the same. 

“I’m...I’m sorry, I-”

“Ssh, it’s alright,” Suga shushes him. He bends over and places the smallest of kisses on the edge of Tobio’s shoulder. “I’m going to get Daichi. Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

Tobio desperately wants to believe that. The back of his mind is riddled with doubts and harsh, haunting words. Yet he remains frozen to his spot in the kitchen as he waits and watches Suga leave. 

Suga doesn’t take long to bring Daichi into the kitchen. The Alpha instantly gazes at the mark and comes up to Tobio with much more heat than Suga had.

“What happened, Kageyama?” Daichi’s voice is softer than he expected. It’s firm, but not harsh or scathing like Tobio feared.

The Beta still shifts his dark, ocean eyes away from the two. He can’t look at them as he answers, “I let Oikawa mark me.”

Daichi’s eyes harden, but his stance doesn’t suggest violence. He’s calm, if a bit intense. “Come on, look at me Kageyama. When did he do this?”

Tobio shuffles his feet a bit before finally obeying and looking at his two seniors. Suga is still openly concerned and close, gripping one of Daichi’s arms. Daichi is crowded on Tobio’s side.

Rough fingers gently touch the mark. Tobio bites the inside of his cheek to keep from whimpering. He’s too warm, yet moving away never crosses his mind. 

“After we lost. He found me and...he said he should give me my first mark.”

Daichi growls, low and rumbling. It makes Tobio tense and he looks back down at the floor. The scent of whiskey strengthens to the point that even Tobio notices it. Suga shakes a little, and vaguely Tobio wonders if he would be doing the same if scents could affect him like that.

“It’s my fault,” Tobio whispers. “I let him. I should have said no. But I just...he was there and...and he used to mean a lot to me and I...I…”

The Beta can tell he’s rambling and he’s sure it doesn’t make any sense. Still, Tobio can’t get a handle on his words. He wishes he could explain it, but truthfully he doesn’t understand what he’d been thinking at the time.

“This isn’t your fault, Kageyama.”

Daichi speaks with such assurance that Tobio feels the slightest bit of tension in his shoulders melt away. The Beta glances at the pair, confusion crossing his features.

The Alpha cups the back of Tobio’s neck with his warm hand. His dark eyes bore into Tobio, fierce and strong. “Every single one of us were on the verge of breaking down after that loss. Oikawa shouldn’t have come to you when you were in that kind of emotional state. And he knows that.”

“But I still let him,” Tobio tries to protest. “I shouldn’t have.”

Daichi sighs and rubs over the Beta’s neck soothingly. “I wish you had talked to us first. Or that Oikawa had asked the Pack properly. But I can’t get too angry. You didn’t have a mark, and that’s on us not you.”

Tobio clenches his jaw. Putting blame on his pack doesn’t feel right, and he shakes his head. “No, it’s not. I know that you guys probably didn’t plan on marking me. So I can’t expect you to-”

“Wait,” Suga cuts him off. “You think we don’t want to mark you?”

The Beta blinks. He alternates his gaze between the two. Suddenly his face feels hotter, and he wets his lips before answering, “Well, yeah. Why would you?”

Daichi places his hands on either side of Tobio’s face. He pulls him closer and Tobio can’t even hope to shy away from that dark gaze.

“Because you’re our Beta. Of course we want to mark you.”

The words brush over Tobio’s ears like a sweet caress. He fidgets, feeling a flush spread across his skin. 

“But...but you haven’t,” he ventures.

Suga takes Tobio’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “We were waiting until you felt more comfortable. But now it’s obvious that we waited too long.”

The Omega looks over at Daichi and glares. “I told you we should have done it sooner.”

Daichi scoffs, but has the decency to seem a little chastised. Just what type of conversations have they had about him, Tobio wonders.

Exhaling a long breath, the Alpha slowly removes his hands from Tobio’s face. He takes the Beta’s other hand instead, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“Suga’s right, as usual. I’m sorry we didn’t make our intentions clear, Kageyama,” Daichi explains. “We want to mark you. You’re a part of this pack, and I apologize if you ever thought otherwise.”

Tobio feels like he’s being laid bare before them. He’s too vulnerable, too open and raw. And yet he doesn’t want to turn away like he might have before. Daichi’s words settle over him with such calm and honesty that he can’t help but lean into their touches.

“You’re not mad at me?” he asks.

“No, not at you,” Suga answers for both of them.

Daichi shoots him an easy grin. “This day is for bonding. Why not let the Pack show you exactly where you belong, huh?”

Tobio isn’t sure what all that entails. The option to refuse tickles at the back of his mind, but he pushes it down. He wants to bond with the Pack. He wants to show them that he can be enough if they let him.

“Okay,” he agrees, nodding his head minutely. “What do I have to do?”

Daichi slowly pulls him towards the kitchen exit. Tobio’s limbs feel like jello but he continues to follow anyway. 

“Just enjoy it.”

When they get into the living room, Tobio is immediately reminded that he left his jacket back in the kitchen. Oikawa’s mark is out there for all to see. Tanaka is the first to react. He gasps and quickly growls out. Nishinoya untangles himself from Asahi and follows the other Alpha’s example.

Yamaguchi is mumbling under his breath, quiet and fast. Tsukishima stands from his place on the floor and it seems like he’s going to boldly go up to them. 

Daichi puts a hand out to everyone, like a sign to cease fire.

“Everyone calm down.” His tone is sturdy and absolute. He hasn’t let go of Tobio’s hand once.

Tanaka and Nishinoya stop growling, but they’re shaking. “Who did that, Daichi?” Tanaka asks, his voice more of a grumble. “You told us he wasn’t ready. So who did it?”

Tobio wants to hide away, but he also doesn’t want Daichi doing this alone.

“Oikawa did,” the Beta announces. 

Hinata inhales a sharp breath. Everyone flinches or narrows their eyes. Tsukishima is outright glaring, and Yamaguchi wraps both arms around him quickly and nuzzles his neck, murmuring whispered words against his skin. 

“That slimy bastard!” Nishinoya curses.

Tanaka’s eyes are filled with fire. He bares his teeth, like he’s going to find Oikawa at that very moment and teach him a lesson.

“Keep it together, Tanaka,” Daichi warns. “Right now I want us to focus on strengthening our bond with Kageyama. You can’t do that if you run off to fight Oikawa.”

The other Alpha pauses at Daichi’s words. Tanaka slowly deflates, but there’s still a heated energy about him. He’s fuming, yet contained. 

Daichi accepts that and looks back at Tobio. He gives the Beta a quick wink before addressing the rest of the Pack.

“Now then, as a Pack it’s our job to make sure everyone feels welcomed here. Our Beta doesn’t.”

Tobio wants to protest. He opens his mouth to do so, but he’s suddenly being gently guided to the floor. 

“We’re going to change that.”

Daichi sits down amid a vast array of soft pillows and blankets. He pulls Tobio into him until the Beta is sitting on his lap. His back is flushed against Daichi’s warm chest. The Alpha places his chin in the crook of Tobio’s neck and shoulder. He breathes in deeply, his lips brushing against the beginnings of the mark.

Tobio keens at the tingling sensation and promptly covers his mouth with his hands. He can smell dark, strong whiskey as Daichi continues to nuzzle and scent him. Like he’s trying to cover Oikawa’s mark with his scent alone. 

The Alpha puts his own wrist in front of Tobio’s face. Blue eyes widen, perplexed. Daichi chuckles, and the sound vibrates on Tobio’s skin.

“You can scent me too, Kageyama. Go ahead.”

It’s a strange permission Tobio didn’t realize he wanted. He swallows thickly and takes Daichi’s hand. Gingerly, he rubs his nose over the Alpha’s wrist. The whiskey scent is more concentrated there. It’s nice, and Tobio continues to rub against the warm skin. He doesn’t purr like Suga or Ennoshita might, but he still likes Daichi’s scent regardless.

Tobio feels one of his arms being pulled away from him. Suga gazes at him with a knowing, almost impish smile. He makes sure Tobio watches him as he slides his cheek across the Beta’s wrist. 

Suga’s scent comes to him in waves, soothing and so delicious. And yet, it’s Suga who groans without shame. He nuzzles Tobio’s wrist, kissing and worshiping his skin so much it makes Tobio blush.

“I love your scent,” Suga proclaims. “It’s so unique. I feel...stronger. I just want you closer all the time.”

Tobio doesn’t understand how that’s possible, yet he can’t find it in himself to argue. Especially when Daichi keeps scenting him, holding him tightly around his waist. The scents of his Alpha and Omega leaders overwhelms even him. They just smell so good, they feel so warm.

Tobio can’t detect the pheromones in their scents like he would if he weren’t a Beta. He doesn’t get that ‘rush’ of happy hormones. But it still feels amazing being close to them. He’s not being owned by his instincts. He just likes them. 

And they like him.

When Daichi and Suga eventually part from him, he isn’t left alone for long. Hinata practically jumps him. The small Alpha pushes Tobio to the floor, pillows cushioning his fall. 

“You should have told me about the mark,” Hinata says from above him. He’s trying to glare, but it doesn’t look right on his face. Still, Tobio can tell the Alpha is upset. His stomach flutters at the sight, and he kind of wants to tilt his head and expose his neck for some reason. Pride keeps him from doing so, but Tobio doesn’t back talk like he might have in the past.

“I’m sorry,” he offers instead.

Those two words make Hinata’s eyes shine. He loses the tension in his shoulders and slowly lowers himself onto Tobio. The Beta wraps his arms around the other and Hinata does the same.

Hinata brushes their cheeks together, rumbling low in his throat and sighing. Out of everyone, Tobio is most familiar with Hinata’s scent of cinnamon and ash. It makes Tobio think of fire, of light itself.

That’s exactly what Hinata is to him. His light.

He’s never going to tell him that though. That would be too humiliating.

Instead, he let’s Hinata hold him and rub against him as much as he wants. The physical contact is pleasant, and if he could he would spend the rest of the day in Hinata’s arms. 

That won’t work with the rest of the pack, though. 

Throughout the day, Tobio is always with someone.

Yamaguchi ushers him to the couch at some point. The Omega curls around him and they hold hands through the entire movie. It’s some sort of fantasy film that Tobio doesn’t really pay attention to. Instead, he focuses on the strength in Yamaguchi’s fingers, the softness of his skin, and his subtle scent of whipped cream and baked apples. 

Eventually Nishinoya drags him to the floor again. Tobio is placed in between Nishinoya and Asahi. The Omega shyly sits in front of him and asks Tobio to braid his hair. The Beta can’t help but flush brightly at the request, but he accepts it quickly. 

Asahi’s hair is soft and thick. Tobio smells strawberries, tart and not overly sweet. The Omega’s scent is nice, and Tobio finds himself leaning forward to get a better whiff of it sometimes. 

Although Tobio’s hair is short, Nishinoya still plays with it. He rakes his fingers through the black locks, gentle and thorough. The touch causes Tobio to sigh openly and nuzzle into the caresses. Nishinoya smirks and mutters words of praise into his ear. Tobio is glad the Alpha is being quiet in that instance, otherwise he might just combust on the floor in embarrassment if everyone else heard him. 

Later, Tanaka and Ennoshita bring him over to the snacks. They take turns feeding each other, laughing and teasing all the while. They both look  _ hungry _ , even after they eat the food. Ennoshita rubs against his neck every so often. His scent is so sweet, like cotton candy almost. It’s unexpected from the usually calm Omega, but the more Tobio is around him the more he realizes how well it fits.

Tanaka doesn’t hold back as he nuzzles Tobio like no tomorrow. He breathes in the Beta’s scent before putting a piece of candy or fruit near Tobio’s mouth. The Beta accepts the food always. Tanaka growls, obviously pleased. It makes Tobio think that maybe he shouldn’t indulge the Alpha so much. Yet he doesn’t reject the other once.

Both Daichi and Suga come up to him intermittently. Their affection is quick but purposeful. They kiss his cheeks or the inside of his wrist before going to someone else. It’s like a little reminder that they’re still there. Still happy that Tobio’s around and  _ wanting him _ to be.

By the time the sun has gone down, all the noisy energy of the team has simmered off into comfortable silence. 

They’ve put in several movies today, but the current one is Tobio’s favorite. It’s a sports film about an underdog team that become champions. The sport is tennis rather than volleyball, but the Beta enjoys it nonetheless.

Tsukishima has his arms wrapped around Tobio’s waist. He’s lying down behind him, pulling the Beta in. The Alpha is warm, his scent of cypress and sweet firewood overtaking everything else. Tobio nuzzles into the pillow he’s resting on and yawns softly. Tsukishima is better than a blanket, and it seems like the Alpha doesn’t plan to stop spooning him anytime soon. He could fall asleep like this.

Little snores and sighs from the Pack start to sound off through the living room. Tobio thinks he might follow their examples soon, but he wants to finish the movie first.

Tobio tenses when he feels lips gently kiss over the mark. Tsukishima continues, careful and reverent. The slide of tongue over his flesh makes Tobio moan quietly. He angles his head and gives the Alpha better access, even though worry flows in his veins.

“Don’t worry, I won’t mark you,” Tsukishima promises, giving his neck another kiss. “We won’t do anything until that mark fades. But once it does, anyone here would give you a new mark in a heartbeat. If that’s what you want.”

The Beta curls in on himself slightly. Tsukishima follows and moves to nibble on Tobio’s ear. He licks at the shell before speaking, barely above a whisper, “I hope you’ll choose me.”

In hindsight, Tobio knows that it should probably be Daichi that gives him the next mark. Tsukishima wouldn’t be bad either, though. Of course, Hinata might pout if he does.

Somehow he knows that no matter who he picks everyone will accept it. And just because he has one mark from the team doesn’t mean he can’t get another. And another. And another. 

One day, it’ll be a common thing between them. 

He can see Tsukishima giving him a quick mark between classes. Or Hinata dragging him over to the side and nibbling on him a little before practice. Maybe Tobio will even scent Yamaguchi during lunch.

These things are all possible for him, Tobio realizes.

He can have these wonderful things meant for the Pack because he’s a part of it.

Lack of pheromones be damned, Tobio feels hazy and warm and unbearably safe. 

He snuggles closer against Tsukishima. “If you’re lucky,” he mumbles and closes his eyes, smiling. Tobio hears the Alpha hum behind him and the hold on him tightens. 

Sleep slowly takes Tobio away, but before it does he has one last thought circling his mind.

He’s exactly where he belongs. 


	8. Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has given such lovely comments, kudos, and suggestions for this story! I appreciate each and every one of them, and could not write this story without your incredible support. I love y'all. <3
> 
> Haha I promised myself I wouldn't write more than 1,500 words per chapter and yet here we are. I guess that was a lie. 
> 
> Aaaaand the chapter I am most nervous to post. It's Kuroo~. 
> 
> Y'all aren't ready. I'm not ready.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:** Kuroo

Although it’s by his own design, practicing by himself is starting to take its toll on Tobio. The Tokyo training camp is hard, exhilarating, and makes all of them confront their weaknesses head on. Everyone is improving, but it’s not without blood, sweat, and the occasional tears.

When he’s alone serving at night his eyes instinctively look for Hinata at every turn, only to be greeted with empty air. Sometimes Tobio tilts his head without thinking, expecting the familiar scent of whiskey or a brush of Tsukishima’s lips. It’s embarrassing when he comprehends what he’s doing, and he quickly shakes his head to get back into the right mental space. 

There are plenty of moments where Tobio  _ is _ with the team, of course. The bonds between the pack grow stronger each and every day. Yet Tobio knows he has to be alone on nights like this if he wants to be adaptable. If he wants to be what Hinata needs. 

And so, even if Hinata shoots a pout his way every now and then it’s worth it. 

Besides, the team seems to be more...affectionate than before. Not just with Tobio either. 

The Beta had noticed a bright, new mark adorning Yamaguchi’s neck when Tobio and Hinata had finally arrived. Given how many new players they meet, it would be foolish not to have every Omega marked in some way. Not that that would stop courting out right, but any Alpha (or other Omega) would have to go to the Pack directly for permission. 

According to Hinata, the pheromones in the gym are nearly suffocating. It would explain why Suga seems clingier than usual. Or why Daichi comes up to everyone and scents them at least once a day before practice begins. 

Sometimes Tobio will catch Ennoshita’s eyes going hazy, or Tanaka growling under his breath and fidgeting. 

Oddly enough, Tobio has never been more grateful to be a Beta. He can’t imagine being so distracted when he needs to concentrate. Especially when it comes to volleyball.

That doesn’t mean his mind is completely focused, however. Now that the notion of ‘marking’ is plainly on the table, he can’t stop thinking about it. 

Daichi should probably be the first on the team to mark him. Tobio isn’t upset by this decision. He likes and admires Daichi, not just as an Alpha but as his Captain. After a first mark by the Pack though, Daichi informed him that marking would usually be the responsibility of the Alphas (or Omegas, sometimes) in his year. 

_ Tsukishima vs. Hinata _

Tobio already has a headache at the mere thought of it all. If they want to keep up their bonds as a Pack, eventually he’ll let both Alphas mark him without issue. But he just  _ knows _ they’re going to argue about who goes ‘first’. 

Regardless of that impending skirmish, what really bothers Tobio is an unexpected realization.

He can’t mark any of his teammates back.

As a Beta, his teeth are dull. He doesn’t have the necessary canines that create the specific and universally understood ‘mark’. The closest thing he could do would be the equivalent of a hickey, but he knows it’s not the same. It wouldn’t be acknowledged as a mark. It would only be looked at as something intimate. Not Pack related. 

On top of that, Tobio doesn’t actually have the desire to mark his Pack like they do for him. He wants to be close to them, but his mouth has never ‘tingled’ with the urge to mark skin and bury his nose against someone else's scent gland (Hinata’s description, not his).

So when Yamaguchi comes up and rubs against him slightly, Tobio allows it. When Tsukishima nips at the back of his neck, surprising and playful, Tobio lets him. When Hinata wraps his arms around his waist from behind and holds him without words for several minutes, Tobio allows him to indulge.

Until Tobio understands all that he can offer the Pack, this is the best he can do. 

These are the thoughts that circulate in Tobio’s mind as he leaves the Beta locker room. His hair is still damp from the showers, clinging to the back of his neck. The smell of food is heavenly as he enters the cafeteria where everyone else is.

His muscles are sore and he knows he’s going to fall asleep immediately tonight. He must be more sluggish than he notices, because one moment he’s walking straight and the next he’s falling to the side.

The cold, tile floor that he braces for never makes impact. Instead two large, warm and steady hands have a firm grip on his side and arm. The strength in those arms pull him to a more gravity appropriate position, and Tobio finds himself suddenly being balanced on a thick thigh, his back leaning against a heated, broad chest. 

“Woah there, careful now,” is murmured into his ear.

Tobio blinks as the mildly familiar, low rasp of a voice. The Beta blinks rapidly and turns his head until he catches narrowed, hazel eyes. A mess of thick, black hair covers a portion of the Alpha’s face and Tobio can’t help the small frown that forms on his lips.

“Uh...thanks,” Tobio mutters. 

Of all the people to be caught by, of course it was the Captain of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro. Tobio doesn’t know the other very well, but from what he’s seen the man is an incredible middle blocker. Yet he is also too laid back, and that ever present smirk always makes it seem like he’s scheming something. The Beta respects him well enough, but trust him? Absolutely not.

The Beta squirms on Kuroo’s lap. The Alpha’s grasp is solid though, and it doesn’t appear that Tobio is going anywhere anytime soon. 

Tobio sighs softly and stops his attempts. It’s not exactly an uncomfortable position. This close, he can finally catch hints of Kuroo’s scent. It’s quite strong, even for an Alpha. Bitter almonds and soft, worn leather. The strange combination throws Tobio’s mind for a loop, but he doesn’t dislike it. Somehow, even though they haven’t interacted a lot, Tobio thinks the scent fits Kuroo well.

“You're Kageyama, right?” Kuroo asks him. 

“Yeah,” Tobio answers wearily.

The Alpha chuckles. “Thought so. We didn’t get the chance to talk much last time our teams came together. But I’ve heard about you. You’re some sort of genius.”

Tobio doesn’t like where this was going. The ‘genius’ thing feels more like an insult to him lately. He shrugs his shoulders, hoping that his cold behavior will be enough for Kuroo to let him go. 

No such luck.

“Tsukki talks about you sometimes,’ Kuroo's drawls. Tobio stiffens instantly. “Calls you ‘King’. Quite a nickname you got there.”

“I didn’t pick it,” Tobio bites back.

“Right, right. He did forget to mention one important thing about you, though.”

Tobio raises an eyebrow. He turns away from Kuroo, jaw clenching as he tries to look bored and not affected by the heat of Kuroo’s muscles and skin. “What’s that?”

Warm lips brush directly over the skin of his neck and shoulder. His nerves practically keen at the attention, a flush decorating his cheeks and the back of his neck. He arches his back just slightly at the contact, not even thinking about the implications or how it pushes his neck closer to Kuroo’s mouth.

There’s thankfully not even a hint of teeth. Just Kuroo’s soft lips and warm breath. Tobio hears the Alpha inhale and groan gently, the sound vibrating on his skin.

“You’re a Beta.”

Tobio’s eyes widen and he looks around the table at the other Nekoma Pack. No one is paying any attention to them. Like this behavior is normal for Kuroo, or maybe the Pack in general. 

He bites his lips and spit outs, “Why does that matter?”

Kuroo hums. The Alpha wraps an arm more securely around Tobio’s waist and moves him until he’s in a better position. Tobio doesn’t want to admit how comfortable it is, or how good Kuroo smells this close. His face is too warm even though the other has barely done anything. 

“Betas are fascinating to me,” Kuroo supplies. His voice is gruff now, and it shoots strange sparks up Tobio’s spine.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Kuroo tilts his head, hazel irises curious as a teasing smile settles on his lips. “How so, little Beta?”

‘Little’ isn’t a word Tobio would use to describe himself, but he ignores that for now. 

“Betas are just...there. We’re boring.”

It hurts to say, but Tobio doesn’t know how to describe how he feels otherwise. Kuroo frowns at the response and gently places his chin in the crook of Tobio’s neck and shoulder.

“Now that’s mean,” the Alpha says. “Betas are essential for society. And damn do they smell  _ nice _ .”

Tobio refuses to admit that his face begins to hurt from how red it is. Instead, he turns his head a bit to the side to avoid looking at Kuroo altogether. This doesn’t deter the Alpha in the slightest.

“Take you, for instance.” Kuroo sniffs at his neck again and Tobio shivers before he can stop himself. 

“Kinda sweet, but more fresh than anything. Like tart berries and that first day of winter, you know? It’s addictive.”

Tobio shifts on Kuroo’s lap and lets his eyes slide to the table. “I can’t exactly smell myself,” he mumbles. 

Kuroo laughs, loud but so warm it creates butterflies in Tobio’s stomach. The Alpha tightens his grips on the Beta’s waist. Tobio is starting to not mind it as much.

“Your loss, my gain. Well, more your Pack’s gain but whatever.”

His Pack.

Tobio tenses up automatically. If any of the Pack sees him like this it’ll be Kuroo's head for sure. 

“You should let me go,” Tobio suggests.

Kuroo leans up to his ear and whispers, “Do you really want me to?”

Tobio doesn’t know how to answer that. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His lips are dry, and he wets them before answering in a voice that feels too small. “It could get bad.”

“Hm, probably.” Kuroo maneuvers Tobio until the Beta is resting against his chest more. “You know, we had a Beta on our team last year.”

That gets Tobio’s attention. He glances back at the Alpha, not taking note of how close their faces are now. 

“Really? How...how did that work?”

Kuroo smirks. “Like a dream.”

Tobio’s ocean eyes widened. A light shines in them at this information, hope and intrigue swirling inside.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

Kuroo slowly lets a hand brush through the hair at the back of Tobio’s neck. It’s a subtle movement, and Tobio leans into the touch without a second thought. He’s too interested in what the Alpha has to say.

“Betas can have alluring scents, like yours. But that same scent can also disengage all those wild hormones Alphas and Omegas deal with. You just have to know how to use it.”

Tobio’s brows furrow. Memories linger in his mind. Disengage. Calming. Hormones. Somehow it all feels familiar.

He thinks back to Kindaichi’s comments about his scent during the confrontation with Hinata. Or when he scented Tanaka and Nishioya and they seemed to melt at the contact. Tobio hadn’t been thinking about his actions at the time, he’d just done it.

Perhaps there was more to it than he understood.

“Our Beta,” Kuroo continues, “really kept our Pack level headed. He gave us structure. I bet you do the same. Or you will, at least.”

Tobio stares at the Alpha, perplexed and far too open. Vulnerable, even.

Kuroo's smiles at the display as his fingers brush across Tobio’s neck. “You know, Betas are kinda like setters. They guide and support their Pack. They may not be the leaders, but if you have one in your Pack they’re incredibly important.”

Betas were like setters.

It’s such a ridiculous idea that Tobio immediately grabs onto it.

He’s been struggling with what it means to be a setter, a team player, and a Beta all at once. What if the answer is that they’re more connected than he could ever imagine?

Support. Guide. Important.

The more he thinks about it, the more right it feels.

Tobio can’t stop the smile from gracing his lips. It’s small and subtle, but Kuroo inhales a sharp breath anyways. 

“Oh, you’re pretty,” Kuroo admits. His hand leaves Tobio’s waist and instead cups the side of the Beta’s face. 

Tobio freezes at the contact, but his face blooms a brilliant, warm red. Kuroo leans forward, and Tobio has the startling realization that the Alpha is acting like he wants to kiss him.

Would that be such a bad thing?

Another hand rushes between their faces before anything can come to fruition.

The scent of warm, sweet whiskey greets both of them. Tobio looks up to see Daichi standing next to them. The Alpha’s eyes are narrowed into a glare that is directed at Kuroo. The other Alpha doesn’t cower away, but he doesn’t lift up his head in challenge either.

“Release him, Kuroo.”

The order is stern and strong. It makes Tobio’s spine straighten. The haze of warm and strange want leaves him and he shuffles out of Kuroo’s arms instantly. Kuroo doesn’t try to pull him back, though his hands linger and graze along Tobio’s skin purposefully.

Kuroo lifts his hands behind his head. It’s as much of a ‘surrender’ posture as he’s going to give.

“Easy Sawamura,” Kuroo says, tone a slow drag. “We were just talking.”

“You can talk without touching him.”

Kuroo cocks his head, leering at Tobio briefly. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Daichi takes a step forward and the Beta grabs onto his arm without thinking. 

“It’s okay Daichi.” Tobio tries to soothe the Alpha, who tenses but doesn’t move. “Let’s go back to the Pack.”

The Beta hesitates before bending down and brushing his cheek against Daichi’s shoulders. He swears he can feel the muscles relax in the Alpha’s back. Although Tobio doesn’t see it, Kuroo smirks openly at the display, eyes flashing in interest.

It takes a moment more before Daichi finally sighs and looks away from Kuroo. He turns to place his hand in the dip of Tobio’s back and ushers them away from the Nekoma table. 

“This is your only warning,” Daichi hurls back at Kuroo before they’re out of earshot. The other Alpha barks a laugh, but doesn’t say anything.

When Tobio is with the rest of Karasuno that night, he can’t stop the giddy feelings that swim in his stomach and just under his skin. The interaction with Kuroo had been weird, and perhaps even a little dangerous, but it had also been productive.

He is learning to see the positive in being a Beta.

Maybe, just maybe, there’s more good than he originally thought. 


	9. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all's reactions to Kuroo was everything I wanted and more. Thank you so much for the continued comments and kudos! I adore reading them so much, you have no idea. They truly make my day. <3
> 
> LO-Fucking-L, this is Bokuto's chapter yet I still managed to add Kuroo into it. He's a sneaky little Alpha. 
> 
> Please enjoy!~

**Chapter 9:** Bokuto

Somehow, Tobio gets roped into late night practice sessions with a surprising group of Alphas. Practicing with Tsukishima and Hinata is normal by now, but the addition of Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi takes some getting used to. 

Their styles are all different and challenging, and it keeps Tobio on his toes. The sheer power or trickery they possess makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. He’s having  _ fun _ . Even though it’s not a game, the amount of technique he’s learning is monumental. 

Every day that passes brings them one step closer to nationals. And now he’s starting to believe they could actually do it. 

Kuroo keeps sending him strange looks that Tobio doesn’t really understand, but he hasn’t been alone with the Alpha since the incident in the cafeteria. He’s polite enough though, and Tobio can’t say he minds the weird glances as long as they get to keep playing.

Bokuto’s energy is similar to Hinata’s but the Alpha is so much bigger that Tobio can’t help but stare at times. 

What’s more, the Alpha likes his attention. 

Bokuto bounces on his feet whenever he sees Tobio gazing at him. He’s so free with his emotions and expressions that the Beta can only look on silently and maybe mumble a reply every once and a while.

While Bokuto mostly focuses on giving Tsukishima and Hinata advice, he’s rather...forthcoming with his compliments to Tobio.

“Your serve is AWESOME!”

“How’d you do that so quick? Did you even have time to think about it?!”

“Dude, you’re seriously graceful. It’s freaking cool. You sure you’re not an Omega?”

That last one kind of stung, but given the earnest look on Bokuto’s face Tobio knows he hadn’t meant anything bad by it. 

One night when they’re practicing, Tobio is feeling the exhaustion steadily lace up in his bones. He was already tired from his own private sessions. He feels hot, sweaty, and can barely keep his eyes open.

As such, when Bokuto approaches him during a quick break he flinches at the looming, excited Alpha presence.

“Kageyama! You’re doing so good, but you’re also kinda slow tonight. Something up?” the Alpha asks, voice booming. 

Tobio rushes his fingers through his slightly damp locks and sighs. His hair is getting longer, and he makes a vague reminder in his mind to get a haircut soon. 

“I’m just tired, I guess,” he offers. 

Bokuto hums, lips a straight line before he suddenly perks up. He snaps his fingers for good measure and races to his bag in the corner. Tobio thinks that’s the end of the conversation and is content to sit against the wall until they start again.

The peace is short lived though, as Bokuto crouches by his side a few seconds later. 

“Here! This will keep that hair out of your eyes. You gotta see properly as a setter, man.”

The Beta eyes the plain, black headband with slight suspicion. It looks clean enough, but it _ had  _ been in Bokuto’s bag. Still, it would be rude to refuse the well meaning gift and Tobio doesn’t want to risk the Alpha being hurt by turning him down. It’s just a headband anyway.

“Thank you,” he murmurs and takes the headband.

It takes a few tries, but Tobio eventually manages to push his hair back and place the headband around his skull. His vision is a bit clearer without his black locks in the way. If he didn’t hate how much pressure these things put on his head after a while he’d probably wear them more. 

Tobio turns to ask when he needs to return the headband and freezes. Bokuto is still crouching next to him, but his muscles have tensed up. Bright, golden eyes are gazing at him with such intensity it makes Tobio feel self conscious. 

The Alpha wets his lips, slow and deliberate and a flush blooms on the back of Tobio’s neck. 

“What?” the Beta asks hesitantly.

Bokuto tilts his head to the side. A smile curves over his lips that Tobio doesn’t recognize. It’s not like Kuroo’s smirks but it’s similar enough. 

“Nothing. You’re just really pretty.”

Tobio’s face burns, quick and unexpected. The Beta glances away from Bokuto instantly. He can’t look at the Alpha now, and part of him wants to run out of the gym. Another, stranger part of him wants to hear more. 

“I mean, I already knew that,” Bokuto continues. Wow, had his voice always been so low and gruff? “But this lets me see your eyes better. Damn, are you wearing contacts? No way they’re this beautiful.”

Bokuto was one to talk, Tobio wants to say. But he remains silent. His throat is dry and he’s worried about what sounds he might make if he dares to open his mouth. 

Thankfully, Kuroo calls them back over to begin another round. Tobio practically sprints over to the net and purposefully does not look at Bokuto more than necessary. 

Pretty.

First Kuroo and now Bokuto. Had these Alphas lost their minds? 

Akaashi was pretty. Suga was pretty. Even Asahi, who was often mistaken for an Alpha, was pretty. 

But Tobio? Pretty? The idea was so ridiculous that he dashes it away as soon as it starts to form. He can’t get distracted now. They are here to practice, that’s it.

Avoiding Bokuto proves to be impossible.

For one, Tobio likes the Alpha. His personality is a little much, but Bokuto seems to be a generally good person and an amazing volleyball player. Not to mention their teams face off in practice matches several times. 

It’s outside of the practices that Bokuto seems determined to shadow the Beta.

First, it’s a water bottle. Bokuto hands it to him like he’s unsure if Tobio (or maybe someone else) is going to bite his head off. Tobio accepts the water easily enough with a muttered thanks before he drinks half of it in one gulp. Water was water, after all. The smile that graces the Alpha’s lips is infectious, and Tobio barely refrains from giving one of his own. 

Then Bokuto starts handing him little snacks. They’re protein bars mostly, but every so often it’ll be a bag of chips or even some sort of candy. 

Tobio doesn’t mind the food. In fact, he’s grateful. He doesn’t always think about food when he’s focused on practice and these little gifts help him remember to eat.

It’s only when Kuroo makes a teasing comment that Tobio realizes the implications of what Bokuto is doing.

“Jeez, Bokuto. I know you’re excited but have a little class would you? Sawamura’s gonna be pissed if he sees you courting their Beta before asking them. You sly dog.”

Tobio nearly drops the water bottle Bokuto has just given him. 

Courting.

Bokuto is courting him?

But that’s impossible. He’s a Beta. Courting is reserved for Alphas and Omegas. 

Tobio opens his mouth to tell Kuroo that he’s wrong, but the furious blush that flares over Bokuto’s cheeks is confirmation enough. The words die in Tobio’s throat. He reaches out to Bokuto, water bottle still in his hand. 

Looking back on it, Tobio realizes that it might have looked like he was returning the water bottle and effectively rejecting the Alpha’s advances. That’s the only reason he can come up with as he watches Bokuto suddenly run away out of the gym. 

The Beta barely hears Kuroo say something about ‘sensitive’ and ‘idiot’ before he’s sprinting out of the gym as well.

He doesn’t know why he follows after Bokuto. He doesn’t necessarily want the Alpha to court him. But, if he’s being honest, he’s not completely against it either. He’s just never thought about it.

Still, he knows that having Bokuto upset doesn’t sit well with him. The Alpha has been nothing but kind to him. 

Tobio finds Bokuto sitting on the ground and leaning against the side of the gym outside. His face is buried in his face, knees drawn up to his chest. The vulnerable position is so startling to Tobio that he can’t help but stare for a few moments. It doesn’t suit Bokuto at all. 

Eventually, Tobio walks up to the other with easy, ginger sets. The Beta pauses, feet awkwardly shuffling before he finally sits down next to the other boy.

“...Are you okay?” Tobio asks.

“Don’t look at me. You shouldn’t see me like this.”

It’s an overdramatic response, yet the hurt in Bokuto’s voice sounds raw and real. Tobio shifts, unsure of how to proceed. He wants Bokuto to be his usual happy, peppy self. He wants to go back to the gym and play with the Alpha more. But there are rules and ways to go about this that Tobio doesn’t know. 

He’s a Beta.

He should be able to destress the situation, shouldn’t he? Guide and support, just like a setter.

Taking a quiet, deep breath through his nose, Tobio slowly rests the side of his face against Bokuto’s shoulder. The position is a little odd, but it arches Tobio’s neck so his scent gland is revealed more. His scent (which is apparently calming?) can reach Bokuto faster this way. 

Tobio doesn’t want to nuzzle this foreign Alpha; he’s not Pack, after all. But surely it wouldn’t be bad to do at least this much. 

Bokuto stiffens beside him before his muscles slowly release their tension. The Alpha melts into the touch and Tobio hears him groan softly. 

This close, Tobio can smell the Alpha’s unique scent of caraway spice and ginger. It tickles the Beta’s nose, but is exceedingly pleasant all the same. Bokuto draws people in, gives people energy and confidence, so it wouldn’t be far fetched for his scent to have a similar effect. 

“I don’t know much about courting,” Tobio admits softly. “I’m not good at this. I’m...still learning a lot about myself and I don’t understand everything. But I liked the snacks and the drinks. So thank you, Bokuto. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Tobio means it. He’s incredibly happy that Bokuto would want to do nice things for him. 

Bokuto is silent, but his scent increases with Tobio’s words. The Alpha is warm and comfortable. They stay like that for several minutes, yet the lack of talking somehow isn’t as tense as before. It’s nice; being near each other and letting their scents wrap around them.

“Okay,” Bokuto whispers. He lifts up his head and turns to fully face the Beta. Tobio looks up at him questioningly. There’s a seriousness to Bokuto’s face that he hasn’t seen before, but he doesn’t shy away from it either, too curious.

The Alpha cradles the back of Tobio’s head with a large, heated hand. The action makes Tobio crane his neck upward slightly and he blinks as lips come to press against his forehead. Bokuto’s kiss is warm and lingering; it sends tingles through Tobio’s skin and the Beta flutters his eyes closed at the contact. 

Bokuto inhales sharply and murmurs a curse that Tobio nearly misses. When the Alpha pulls away from him, he’s smiling gently. His eyes are shining again, and Tobio thinks that’s a much better look on him than the despair or embarrassment of before.

“When you figure things out, maybe give me a call?”

Tobio feels dazed, and it has nothing to do with their scents. He stiffly nods his head. The bright smile that graces Bokuto’s face is almost blinding. 

“Sweet!” the Alpha exclaims as he practically jumps up. He pulls Tobio with him, who trips a bit at the fast movements. 

They walk back to the gym and Tobio can’t help but notice the pep in Bokuto’s step. His eyes shift to the side, a small, shy smile curling on his lips. He’d done that. He’d made Bokuto that happy, even if he didn’t really get everything.

Later, Kuroo comes up to him just before dinner. His leer is lazy and far too interested, but Tobio doesn’t back away from him. 

“So, Bo told me what you did,” the Alpha starts.

Tobio flinches slightly, yet he tries to cover the action with a shrug of his shoulders. “He seemed upset. I just wanted to help.”

Kuroo hums. Maybe it would have seemed ‘thoughtful’ from someone else, but Tobio’s starting to understand Kuroo better. He’s teasing him, as usual. 

“How noble. You know, when I told you the things you could do as a Beta that was for your Pack. Not other Alphas. You gotta be careful.”

Tobio raises an eyebrow. What is Kuroo insinuating? “I don’t know what you mean.”

Kuroo lifts his shoulders in a slow, graceful shrug. His smirk is sharp and oddly makes Tobio’s legs feel weak. That smell of leather is so strong and Tobio likes it more and more every day.

“Bokuto’s harmless, but other Alphas are different. They may think you’re offering something that you aren’t. Not saying you can’t be with Alphas or Omegas outside of the Pack, but since Betas can’t control their scents it’s harder for us to understand the signals.”

Some of this made sense, Tobio supposes. His scent is subtle, but always active. He can’t enhance or subdue it like an Alpha or Omega. 

“I didn’t mean-” Tobio begins, but Kuroo holds up a hand and stops him.

“I’m not trying to put the blame on you, little Beta.” The Alpha’s face softens then, and somehow that makes Tobio’s chest clench more than any other look he’s observed on the other. “Like I said, I just want you to be careful. Protect yourself.”

Tobio feels the words leave his lips before he ever decides them in his mind. It’s so quick, so sure, that it must be a deep truth that his instincts knew about rather than him.

“My Pack will protect me.”

Ocean eyes widen as they gaze up at hazel irises. Kuroo seems mesmerized by him, eyes half lidded and curious. Tobio can’t look away and he can’t even comprehend taking back the words. 

He means them. Completely and utterly.

“Damn right they will,” Kuroo mutters. He comes up to Tobio and places an arm over his shoulder, leading them to their teams. 

The Beta enjoys the weight of Kuroo’s arm and the heat he radiates. It’s comforting and if Tobio leans into it a bit Kuroo doesn’t comment.

The training camp is offering him a plethora of knowledge and experience. He expected to learn new tricks, techniques, and increase his endurance. While he’s done all of that, Tobio is slowly coming to realize he’s gaining so much more. 

Maybe being a Beta isn’t so bad. 


End file.
